The Life and Lies of Seto Kaiba
by KooKoo 4 Kaiba
Summary: Ever wondered why the CEO of KaibaCorp is so ruthless and cold-hearted? Travel back into his past to uncover the life and lies of Seto Kaiba.
1. Chapter 1

**After reading some amazing fanfics about Seto's past, (such as Severance and Forlorn by Hikari Mokuba's Guardian, and Foreigner By Arana Is) I decided to try and make one of my own. This is my first EVER fanfic, so feel free to give me pointers and ideas. I don't know that much about Japan, but I've been doing some research, so I'm sorry if I'm wrong about some things in Japan. Well here it is! The Life and Lies of Seto Kaiba, here for all people who are kookoo for Kaiba, like me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, or anything else I may put in this story. If I owned Yugioh, the voice acting would be as good as Code Geass's, which I also do not own, probably for the better.**

* * *

Aito Watanabe sat on the couch reading the newspaper with his wife, Amaya Watanabe. It was May the 5th, Children's Day, and a large parade was being held in the streets of Tokyo. The streets were filled with bustling people, and beautiful music. In the Watanabe household though, all was quiet.

"Should I make something to eat, Aito?" asked Amaya, breaking the silence.

There was no reply.

"Aito..." Amaya called, looking at her husband, who was in outer space.

There was still no reply.

"Aito!" Amaya exclaimed, a little irritated.

"Huh? What?" asked Aito, looking up from his newspaper.

"Are you hungry? Should I make dinner?"

"Oh, yeah. That would be great," Aito replied, returning to indulge himself in the daily news.

Amaya sighed. Her husband was such a space cadet. He was a Japanese man with short black hair, and he worked for a computer designing company. Technology had always been his calling, as it was hers. That's how they met. She still remembered that first day of school. She was going to one of the most prestigious technology schools in the world. She was rather nervous about her first day, but she remained confident as she walked through the steps to her new life. She headed to her class, and sat down at a desk that was next to a Japanese boy with short black hair. She was a bit early, so it was a couple of minutes until class started. When it did, she was the first to be introduced. When she stood up though, all eyes were on her in amazement. She had waist-length rich chocolaty brown hair that stood out from her other features-except for her eyes. Her eyes were a deep cerulean, that was like the sparkling waves of the ocean. Her parents were American, but they moved to Japan before she was born. They gave her a Japanese name so that she would fit in more with the other children. She was probably the most envied and wanted girl in the classroom, which is why it came as a surprise to all her classmates when she married Aito, who was the geek of the school.

Ah well, she thought, I guess I'll start making dinner. She decided to make something special. It was a holiday, after all. She would make dangos and sekihan for sides. For the main course they would have tonkatsu, and purin for dessert. But what to make for Seto? Yes, Seto, their almost 8 month old son. She walked down the hall to get her son from his room and feed him some dinner. When she walked into his room, she saw him looking up at her from his crib.

"Hey, Seto. Are you hungry?" Amaya asked.

In response to his mother's question, Seto stared at his mother with his deep blue eyes that were a complete copy of his mother's. Seto was in general a complete copy of his mother, with his blue eyes and brown hair. Amaya picked up her child and took him to the living room to make his food. Afterward they would go fly kai streamers and watch the dragon boat festival. It was a celebration, after all.

* * *

**Was it good? How did I do with trying to portray Japan?**

**For those who don't know:**

**Dango: Rice dumpling**

**Sekihan: Rice dyed red by azuki beans**

**Tonkatsu: Deep fried breaded cutlet of pork**

**Purin: Custard pudding**

**Thanks so much for reading! Next chapter coming soon. Chapters WILL be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Today the Watanabes were having a family reunion...more like half a reunion. Amaya's parents were coming, but Aito's were not. In fact, they hadn't seen his parents in five years. Even though there would only be five people at the celebration, there was a lot to be done. The food, the cleaning, the decorations, it was too much!

"Seto? Could you help me with hanging up these lanterns?" Amaya called to her son.

"Yeah, suwe fing mom!" the three-year-old replied, setting his book down.

Aito was out getting much needed groceries from the store, so the two were left to clean and prepare by themselves.

"So, when aw dey coming, mommy?" asked Seto.

"They'll be here in...Oh my gosh! They're going to be here in two hours! We don't have that much time!" exclaimed Amaya, who was completely caught off-guard by this.

"Wow! Two owuhs? I cawn't wait!" exclaimed Seto happily.

"Yes, so you have to help me get everything ready before they come. Work at super speed, okay? Can you do that for mommy?"

"Anyfing fow you, mom. You can count on me!" replied Seto confidently.

Amaya smiled. "That's my little Seto."

"Mommy, do you have any bwovuhs ow sistews?"

"No. I'm an only child, like you."

"Oh. It wouwd be coow if you did."

"But your father does. He has two sisters and one brother."

"Weawy?" asked Seto, his eyes glittering with excitement. "Wiw I get to meet dem?"

"No. They're not coming. None of daddy's relatives are coming."

"Why not?"

Amaya sighed. "They didn't like me. They think daddy shouldn't have married me."

"Weawy? Dat's awfuw!"

"Yeah, but everyone has their own opinion. You can't blame them for that."

"Yeah...I guess you'we wight." said Seto looking down.

"Well, you get to see my parents! That's going to be exciting, right? So let's get to work! We don't want dad to think we've been slacking off, do we?"

Seto nodded.

"Ok, you set the table, and do the best you can, alright?"

"Alwight. Mommy!" Seto exclaimed as he ran off to do his fair share of work.

* * *

"BING-BONG!"

"Could you get it, Amaya?" asked Aito.

"Yeah, sure thing!" replied Amaya, opening the door.

"Hello!" Exclaimed Teresa, Amaya's mom. She had fair blonde hair that was shoulder length, and blueish-green eyes. She wore a cream sweater and jeans.

"Mom! Dad! How are you?" welcomed Amaya, giving them both hugs.

"We're doing well, darling, how about you? How's your family?" asked her dad, Arthur. Arthur had Auburn hair and a mustache. His eyes were pure cerulean. He wore a white shirt with an army green jacket and jeans.

"Oh, we've been great. Come in! I bet Seto can't wait to see you." Amaya said, becoming for them to come in.

"Speaking of Seto, we brought him a present. I think he'll like it," Arthur said.

"You spoil that child rotten," Amaya joked as they walked into the family room where Aito and Seto were waiting.

"Gwampa! Gwanma!" Seto exclaimed, as he ran to give them hugs.

"Oh! Hello, Seto!" said Teresa, hugging the little boy back.

"Seto, come here," Arthur beckoned for his grandson to come towards him. "I got you something I think you'll enjoy a lot.

"Weawy?" asked Seto.

"Yes," replied his grandfather, who was pulling a box wrapped in decorative paper out of a bag. He handed it to Seto.

Seto tore off the paper to reveal a chess set made of pure marble. Seto gasped as he looked in awe at the amazing present he had been given. Then he realized something. "But...I down't know how to pway it," he said glumly.

"Don't worry, son, I'll teach you!" Arthur said, giving the little boy a reassuring smile.

"You wouwd?"

"Of course! Anything for my favorite grandson."

"I'm youw onwy gwandson, gwampa."

"All the more reason to love you!"

"Can we do it now?" asked Seto, bouncing with excitement.

"Why don't we eat first, Seto?" asked his mom.

"Yeah, ok. We can do dat."

The five ate a marvelous feast and spent the rest of the day playing chess, discussing politics and enjoying themselves. It was a marvelous day.

* * *

"Alright Seto! 8:00, time for bed." Amaya said to her son,

"Ok mommy. I'w get my P.J.s on," said Seto as he rushed to his room to get ready for bed.

When Amaya got there, Seto was already in his P.J.s and sitting in bed, waiting for her to tuck him in.

"Would you like me to sing you a song?" asked Amaya.

Seto nodded.

"Ok," Amaya took a deep breath. She remembered back to a time when her mother had sung to her. Recalling the same melody that had put her to sleep long ago, she sang the age-old tune to her son. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the music. It wasn't until a few minutes later that she came back to reality.

Amaya looked down at her son, who was fast asleep. She smiled, and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello. Thanks so much to ari and Xarime13 for the great support. Lets hear it for them! Yeah, so I forgot the disclaimer on the last one, so I'll sorry. I'll do an extra long one here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of the Yugioh characters I have in here. And since I put the big dango family theme song in the previous chapter, I should probably bring up the fact that I don't own the big dango family or Clannad.

* * *

"Seto, get up! It's time for school!" Amaya said, trying to get Seto to wake up. "Come on, you don't want to be late for your first day of school, do you?"

Seto slowly opened his eyes and groaned. "But mom, why do I have to go to school?

"Because they teach you good skills that you need to know!" Amaya explained.

"But can't you just teach me at home? It would be more efficient. A teacher just teaching one student instead of 15-or however many students there are-would get more progress on that student," Seto argued as he sat up groggily.

"Because if you don't go to school, you'll never make friends."

"But why do I need friends?"

"Well, don't you get lonely sometimes? Friends are fun to play with. You can play games and have fun together. Don't you want friends?"

"I don't need them."

"Wouldn't you like someone to play duel monsters-or whatever they're called-with you? Or chess?"

Seto considered this for a moment. "Possibly. But what if no one likes me?"

"I thought you said you didn't care."

"I don't. But you said you wanted me to have friends, so I asked what would happen if no one liked me."

"Well, that's a ridiculous question. Everyone will like you. You'll be the smartest kid in the whole class, and everyone will want to be your friend."

"What if I don't want to be their friend?"

"Well, just tell them you don't want to be their friend. It's that easy. But don't be mean about it."

"Whatever."

"Don't 'whatever' me, and get ready for school. You want to make a good impression on your teacher."

"Ok," replied Seto as he reluctantly got out of bed to get ready for school.

"I made your lunch, so make sure you get all your books," Amaya said as she left the room to let him change into his school uniform.

"Ok."

After a while Seto came into the kitchen, dressed in his school uniform and holding a bag to hold his things. He wore a blue short-sleeved shirt with blue shorts.

"Oh my gosh, aren't you just the cutest thing ever! If you father could see you now," Amaya exclaimed, doting over her son.

"Where is daddy?"

"He had to leave early for work, sweetheart. He'll be back this afternoon."

"Oh ok. I got my books and stuff."

"Here's your lunch," Amaya said as she handed him his bento box.

"Thanks," said Seto as he put it in his bag. "Is there anything else I need?"

"Nope. I thing you're good."

"Ok. I'm off then. Bye!"

"Bye! Have a good time at school! Make lots of friends!" Amaya called after him.

"I'll try," Seto said as he walked out the door.

The walk to school wasn't long. It took him about five minutes. When he reached the school, he saw lots of kids playing with each other. Lots of kids with black hair. He felt rather awkward. Despite his feelings, he walked into the school. He walked up to one of the teachers.

"Excuse me," Seto said. "But where could I find my classroom?"

"Hmm, let me see," said the teacher. "And what is your name?"

"Seto. Seto Watanabe."

"Ok, let me look at my list and see where you go. Oh looks like you're in my class! It's so nice to meet you, Seto. By the way, I'm Miss Tanaka."

Miss Tanaka was tall, slim and elegant. Her silky black hair went down to her waist. Her eyes were brown, and hid behind a pair of glasses. She wore a pink long-sleeved shirt with a yellow vest and white jeans.

"Hello."

"Follow me to your new classroom!"

Seto followed Miss Tanaka to classroom K5. There were already a few students inside. He took a seat at the front of the class by the window. He waited until all the students were present. There were about 16 students in the class. Then the bell rang and class began.

"Hello, everyone, I'm Miss Tanaka, and I will be your Kindergarten teacher. I am absolutely pleased that you are in my class and I can't wait to have a great semester with you all. Now why don't you all introduce yourselves. Let's start with you," the teacher said, pointing to Seto.

"Me?" asked Seto.

"Yes. Now stand up, and tell us your name," Miss Tanaka said as she smiled reassuringly.

Seto stood up. All eyes were on him. They were bewildered by his appearance. Everyone whispered to each other about his blue eyes and brown hair.

"I'm Seto Watanabe."

He quickly sat back down, wanting to crawl into a hole, and stay there for the rest of his life. This was embarrassing.

The next child stood up.

"I-I'm Kohana S-Suzuki," stuttered the little girl. She was petite and quite fragile-looking. Her long hair was a light shade of pink. Everyone's eyes just about bugged out. She sat back down, and the next student stood up.

"I'm Hoshi Suzuki," said a girl with curly blonde hair. She looked confident and daring. Her build was athletic, and she was very beautiful. She sat back down.

"I'm Sakura Miyazaki," said the next girl. She had short black hair, and was a small girl. She sat back down.

"I'm Kagami Takahashi," said a girl with short, super straight black hair. Her nose was turned up, and she sounded rather snooty.

"I'm Kaoru Takahashi," said the next girl, who looked exactly like Kagami, but with long hair.

"I'm Takeshi Yamada," said a boy who had short black hair.

"I'm Genkei Kobayashi," said the next boy. He was small and had shoulder-length black hair.

Once the rest of the students had finished introducing themselves, Miss Tanaka said, "Alright everyone! Thank you all for introducing yourselves. I hope that we have a great semester here, and that you'll all be nice to each other. Now! First we will begin reading, so take out a book from one of the shelves, or if you brought a book that's fine. If you can't read, I will help you. If you have any questions, feel free to ask."

Seto took out his 300 page chapter book from his bag. Everyone stared at him like he was nuts. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

How was it? I don't know how Japanese Kindergartens work, or really any Kindergarten in general. I never went to Kindergarten, I skipped a grade. Tell me how it was! Thanks a ton for reading, and I'll get my next chapter up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I really appreciate the reviews! I may have gotten a few ideas from some other authors I enjoy reading from, so credit to them please!

To Ferotiger: Seto and Mokuba are brothers. I've heard that their mom died in childbirth, and their dad died in a car accident 2 years later. It says that on Wikipedia at least. And as for all the names I put in, the only reason I made them have names is because they will have a part in this story. Otherwise I wouldn't have wasted my time making up names I am completely unfamiliar with. And I thank you so much for your advice and support of this story

Thanks for all your continued support! I really, REALLY appreciate it. And to thank you, I will write another chapter.

* * *

Kohana stared at Seto. She stared at the book he was reading. Hoshi, who noticed this, pushed her forward, and urged her to approach the little boy. She slowly walked towards Seto.

"H-hello! I'm Kohana Suzuki," said the little girl when she reached Seto. "Well, y-you already know that, b-but I-I j-just...Oh dear...I'm sorry!"

Seto looked up from his book to see the blushing little pink-haired girl. "Oh, hi. Did you want something?"

Kohana's blush grew deeper. "Ah! I...I...I-I was w-wondering what y-you were reading," she stuttered.

"Oh. It's called easy numbers. My mom got it for me, because I like doing numbers and stuff," Seto replied.

"Oh. I-Is it any good?"

"Yes, it's very interesting."

Hoshi looked over at them and saw Kohana talking to the little boy. "What a freak," she thought. "He probably can't even read that. He's just trying to show off so that everyone will think he's so great. Well I'll show him."

Hoshi walked over to the two, and shoved Kohana away. "Sorry, am I interrupting anything?"

"Um..."

"Good, because I just was wondering what your business is talking to my sister."

"Your sister? You're her sister?" Seto asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

"Not really? Why would I?"

"Good, because if you did, you'd be running home crying to your mom."

"I'm sure..."

"Sis, please stop being mean," Kohana pleaded, cowering.

"Oh, I guess I could for my little sister, but remember my warning, freak," Hoshi said, as she flounced back to her desk.

"What's with her?" Seto asked Kohana.

"I-I'm s-so sorry. My sister has...different ways of e-expressing herself. P-Please forgive her," Kohana said, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Yeah, I guess."

"W-Well, it was n-nice meeting you!" Kohana said as she rushed back to her desk.

"People are so strange here," Seto thought.

After reading time was over, Miss Tanaka announced that it was time to eat, and then they would have recess. The students took out their lunches. Seto was just about to eat his, when he noticed someone standing next to him. He looked up to see the boy with short black hair who had introduced himself earlier.

"Hi, um...Sorry, this is kinda awkward. I kinda forgot my lunch. So I was wondering if I could share yours," said Takeshi, who was kind of embarrassed. "You don't have to, I mean, I wouldn't, but I was just...yeah..."

"Sure," said Seto.

"What? Really?" exclaimed Takeshi, who was very surprised. "You mean it?"  
"Well, yes. Why would I have said it otherwise?"

"Wow, you rock. You're Seto right? I'm Takeshi. Nice to meet you."

"I'm pleased to meet you as well."

"So, like, you wanna play a game or something at recess? Maybe?"

"What kind of game?"

"I don't know, maybe jump rope, soccer."

"What's soccer?"

"What? Are you crazy? You don't know what soccer is? We're gunna have to work on you. You're going to get yourself picked on if you don't do normal things. Like reading a huge book like that, that's going to get you some big enemies, man. I don't even know how you read that stuff. I can only read 5 letter words and stuff."

"But I like my books. So do a lot of people play soccer?"

"Baseball's more popular here, but I'm more of a soccer guy. Well, I don't want to force anything on you, but I think you should try it. Anyway, what kind of stuff do you like to do?"

"I like to read. I also like to play chess and duel monsters."

"What's duel monsters? I've never heard of it."

"What! You've never heard of duel monsters? How about this. I'll play soccer with you if you play duel monsters with me."

"Sounds fair enough."

The two finished their lunch, and waited for the recess bell to ring.

At recess, everyone rushed out onto the lush, green grass. Takeshi dragged Seto to a miniature soccer field, and picked up a soccer ball that was lying in the middle of the field.

"Ok, soccer is a game in which you try to kick this ball into the other persons goal. This is a goal," said Takeshi, as he pointed to to metal ring-looking thingies with net inside them. "You're not allowed to use your hands, unless you're a goalie."

"What's a goalie?" aked Seto, thoroughly confused by the concept of this game.

"I'll tell you the positions of the players later. For now, lets just try to kick the ball into the other person's goal. You take that side, I'll take this one," Takeshi said as he walked towards his side of the field.

Seto walked to his own side. "Now what do I do?" he asked.

"I'm going to kick the ball towards you, and I want you to try and kick it into my goal," Takeshi explained.

"Ok, kick it here."

Takeshi kicked the ball to Seto, but when Seto kicked it back , it went out of bounds.

"Oops."

"That's ok, this is your first time."

Takeshi got the ball back, and walked back to the field. "You know what? Maybe we should just practice kicking the ball back and forth for now, what do you say?"

"I think that sounds good," said Seto.

The two practiced kicking the ball until recess was over. Then they went back inside to do some reading out loud, and then Kindergarten was over.

"I'll bring my duel monster cards tomorrow, and I'll teach you to play," Seto said to Takeshi.

"Ok, See you tomorrow then!" Takeshi said, as he walked towards his house.

"Bye!" Seto called back, and then began walking home. School was fun, and he couldn't wait for the next day.

When he got home, his parents were waiting for him.

"How was school today?" asked his mother.

"It was great! I made a good friend, and we played soccer!" Seto replied excitedly.

"That's great to hear, Seto! Tell us what all you did," his father said, interested in his son's first day of school.

"Well, First we read for a bit, then we had lunch. I shared mine with someone, because he forgot his. We talked a bit, and during recess we played soccer. Then we went inside and read out loud for a bit. I read the best. Then it was over," Seto explained.

"That's great. Now change out of your school uniform, then we'll have a snack," said Amaya.

"Ok!" Seto said as he rushed to his room to change into his clothes. He just couldn't wait to tell Takeshi all about duel monsters. It would be so much fun.

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for the info on Kindergarten, Xarime13. I really needed it. I was lost. So, I thank all of you for reading, once again, and I will most likely have next chapter in tomorrow. Tootles!

~Kookoo 4 Kaiba


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, it's the part of the day where I update my story. Yup, that's right, it's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, or any of the Yugioh characters.

* * *

The next day, Seto got up early and packed his things for school. He also packed his duel monster cards. When he went into the kitchen, his mother had already made him breakfast, and was in the middle of making his lunch. His father was sitting at the table, reading a newspaper.

"Good morning, Seto! Did you sleep well?" asked Amaya.

"Yes," replied Seto.

"I'm glad to hear it," said Amaya.

Seto took a seat at the table and ate his breakfast. Then he got his lunch and put it in his bag.

"I'm off to school now! Bye!" Seto said when he was all ready to go.

"Goodbye," called his father.

"Have a good day," said his mother.

"I will," Seto replied as he left the house.

Seto arrived at school early, and was the first one from his class to arrive. He walked into his class room, and sat down at his desk.

"Good morning, Seto! How are you today?" greeted Miss Tanaka.

"I'm doing very well, how are you?" asked Seto.

"Oh, I'm having a very nice day today, and I'm glad you are too. Why are you here so early?"

"I had nothing better to do."

Miss Tanaka smiled. "Well, I'm glad you came early. I was getting lonely over here."

After a while, the rest of the class arrived.

"Good morning class!" said Miss Tanaka joyfully.

"Good morning, sensei," the class replied.

"Today is a very special day. Do you know why?" questioned the teacher.

The students shook their heads.

"It's Tuesday! And every Tuesday we will have arts and crafts!"

The class ooh-ed and ah-ed.

"Other days have their special perks, but you will learn about those later. But in order to have fun, we have to practice our reading! So why don't you all pick a book to read?"

Most of the students walked over to the bookshelves. Seto pulled out his arithmetic book, and opened it to the page he left off on.

After the class had been reading for a while, Miss Tanaka cleared her throat. No one looked up.

"Class, may I have your attention?"

The students looked up from their books and looked at their teacher.

"From now on, once reading time is halfway over, you will each read a paragraph or page of your book out loud to the class. Whoever reads the best will get a star. When you get ten stars, you may get a prize," Miss Tanaka said, enchanting the class. "Now who would like to read first.

Hoshi picked up her book and walked to the front of the class. "I will read first, Miss Tanaka," she said, with a prideful smile smile on her lips.

"Alright. Class, Hoshi will read to us first. Go ahead dear," Miss Tanaka urged.

"Ahem...T'was the night before...C...Christmas, and all through the...hoose?" read Hoshi.  
"House," corrected Miss Tanaka.

"House. Not a creature was stir-ing, not even a moose."

"Mouse."

"Mouse," Hoshi said, as she strutted back to her seat.

"Amazing! Now who would like to read next?"

No one answered. Miss Tanaka looked at Seto, who had been absorbed in his book the whole time.

"Seto, why don't you read for us?" asked Miss Tanaka.

Seto looked up from his book. "Huh?"

"Come on up, and read us some of your book."

Seto looked at the class. The class looked at him.

"Do I have to?" asked Seto.

"Come on, dear. Please read for us," pleaded Miss Tanaka.

"I...guess," said Seto as he walked to the front of the class.

"Um...Subtraction. Subtraction is just like addition, just you add the opposite. For instance. If you want to subtract five from eleven, if you add the opposite-negative five-it becomes easier to find the difference. If you have problems with the concept of addition or subtraction, the number line is useful," Seto concluded.

Seto looked up from the book he was reading. Everyone was quiet. The students were speechless. The teacher was speechless. There wasn't a single sound.

"Wow. Um...that was...amazing," Miss Tanaka stated as she broke the silence.

Seto quickly walked back to his seat, and began reading again.

"Well...Um, Genkei, why don't you read?"

The small boy with long black hair walked up to the teacher and began reading from the book in a very quiet voice.

"Whose woods these are,

I think I know,

His house is in

The village though.

He will not see me stopping here

To see his woods fill up with snow," recited Genkei.

"Beautiful, Genkei. I enjoyed that," said the teacher.

The rest of the class finished reading, and Miss Tanaka announced that Seto had won the golden star this week. The Bell then rang, and the students began to have their lunch. Takeshi and Seto ate their lunches together and talked.

"Wow. That was pretty impressive," Takeshi remarked.

"What was?" asked Seto.

"Your reading. Do you really read that stuff?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"It's just kind of...strange for someone our ages to be reading that stuff. Did you see Hoshi's face? She thinks she's like the greatest, but she's just a normal, stuck-up kid."

"Do you know her?"

"I know a lot of people here. A lot of us used to go to the same daycare, but Hoshi and her sister, they're my neighbors."

"Oh."

After lunch, Seto began to teach Takeshi how to play duel monsters. Takeshi was bamboozled by the complicated strategies the game required.

"You see, if you place your monster in defense mode, no life points are deducted," Seto explained.

"Excuse me," said a voice.

The two looked up to see a small girl with short, black hair.

"I was wondering, is that duel monsters you are playing? I'm Sakura by the way," said the little girl.

"Oh. Hello. I'm Seto, and yes, I'm teaching him how to play duel monsters. Do you like to play?" Seto asked.

"Oh yes, I love duel monsters. Would you like to duel?" challenged Sakura.

"Takeshi, do you think it would be ok if I dueled Sakura? Maybe you could learn how to play by watching us. I'll explain every move as we go along, so that you could understand," said Seto.

"Yeah, sure! That would be great. It's such a confusing game," said Takeshi.

"It's not so bad once you get the hang of it," said Sakura.

The two shuffled their decks and began to duel. As the game went along, Seto and Sakura explained all the rules, and the concept of the life, defense, and attack points. In the end, Seto reigned victorious.

"Wow, what a great game! You're very talented," congratulated Sakura.

"You were very good too, you have great potential," complimented Seto.

The three talked some more, and then walked back inside for arts and crafts. Then class was over.

"Maybe we could all play soccer tomorrow," said Takeshi.

"Yeah, that would be so much fun! I'll see you tomorrow then," said Sakura.

"Yeah, bye guys," said Seto as he walked away.

"Bye!" said Takeshi.

"Bye!" said Sakura.

"Tomorrow's going to be a great day, I just know it!" thought Seto as he ran home.

* * *

OK! The chapters are beginning to get longer, and my hands are very tired. XP I know, I'm a whiner. Anyway, thanks for reading! I appreciate it!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! Sorry I didn't write yesterday, I was busy watching 24. That show rocks. I'm currently reviewing all the seasons. Go Tony Almeida! He rocks. And is obviously my favorite. Anyhoo, I hope that you all have had an awesome day, and my new chapter is now up. I hope that makes your day awesome-er.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I really don't think anyone who writes fanfiction does either. I think they just make us do this to annoy us.

It had been a few weeks since Seto had started school. Things were going along well, and Takeshi, Sakura, and Seto were best friends.

"Alright class! I have an announcement. We are going on a field trip to the art museum on Friday," announced Miss Tanaka.

The students cheered.

"Now, you have to ask your parents if you can go. Remember, this Friday, ok? Anyway, it's lunch time. Go ahead and eat, and then you can go and play outside," said Miss Tanaka.

The students took out their lunches, and Seto and Takeshi sat down to eat theirs together.

"Um, could I join you?" asked Sakura, holding her lunch.

"Yeah, sure," said Takeshi.

Seto nodded.

"Thanks," said Sakura. "So, we're playing soccer today, right?"

"Yeah, that was the plan," replied Seto.

"Ok, so are you going to go to the field trip? I think it sounds fun. I love art," said Sakura.

"I'll have to ask my parents," said Seto.

"I'm going. I don't really care what my parents say," gloated Takeshi.

"Really?" said Seto, unsure of his friend.

"Ah...they'll probably say yes anyway," Takeshi said.

"Right," said Seto and Sakura in unison.

After lunch the three went outside to play soccer. It was a half day, so they got out early.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't go?" asked Seto, extremely disappointed.

"I mean you can't go," Aito replied firmly.

Seto and his parents were eating dinner when he had mentioned that they would have a field trip at school.

"But why can't I?" asked Seto.

"Because we're going to celebrate your grandparents' 35th anniversary with them," said Amaya.

"But-" Seto argued.

"There are no buts. We are going, and that is final," said his father in his 'stop being rash, and listen to me' voice that all dads have.

* * *

The next day at school, Seto told his friends that he wouldn't be going.

"What? You won't be going? Why on earth not?" asked Takeshi, extremely disappointed. "What will I do without my best friend with me? How will I live!"

"Takeshi. I'm sure that you'll manage," Sakura said, skeptical of her friend's over-dramatic response. "It does stink that you can't come though, Seto."

"Yeah, I guess," said Seto.

"Yeah...I know!" exclaimed Takeshi. "When you're about to leave, you'll say that you have to get something from your room. Then, you'll climb out your window-"

"I don't have a window in my room," said Seto.

"And come with us on the field trip! Oh. You don't? My plan is ruined. NO!"

"Besides, why would he do that? He'd get in trouble, and that's not worth a stupid field trip. And I'll bring him back a souvenir, because I'm such a great friend," said Sakura.

"What? I'm a totally awesome friend! I am, right? Right Seto? Tell me! TELL ME!" yelled Takeshi, as he grabbed Seto by the collar.

"Um...yeah...Can you let go of me? You're kind of making a scene," said Seto.

Takeshi looked around. Everyone was staring at him. Takeshi quickly let go of Seto, and chuckled nervously.

"Anyways, I hope that you have a great time at your grandparents' house," said Sakura.

"Yeah, it'll be pretty fun," said Seto.

* * *

"Alright! We're here!" exclaimed Aito.

"Finally! That took forever. And next time you get us lost, ask for directions. You're lucky that we left early! We're still late though," scolded Amaya.

"Sorry," apologized Aito. "Come on Seto, we're at the house."

Seto climbed out of the car, holding his chess set. He had hoped that his Grandpa would play with him.

The three walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. After a little bit, Teresa opened the door and greeted them.

"Hello! I'm so glad that you could make it! We were getting worried over here," Teresa said as she let them in.

They walked into the dining room where Arthur was.

"Ah! Amaya, how are you?" asked Arthur as he went to hug his daughter.

"I'm doing well, how are you?" Amaya asked back.

"Oh, we're doing fine over here, and wow, Seto, have you gotten bigger since I last saw you?" Arthur asked his grandson.

"I don't think so," replied Seto.

"Well it's good to see you. Oh! And I see you brought your chess set! I think it would be mighty fine if we could play a game or two," said Arthur.

"Ok," replied Seto, glad that his grandfather wanted to play too.

"Well, why don't we all have something to eat first? I made us some chocolate cake!" said Teresa.

They all sat down to eat the wonderful array of food set before them.

"Itadakimasu," they all said, and then began to eat.

"So, Aito, how is your job? Still working for the government?" asked Arthur, trying to strike a conversation.

"Yes. Things are going well. I one of my colleagues just got a promotion," replied Aito.

"Good, good," said Arthur. "We're very glad to hear that."

There was a lot of throat clearing and silence, when Arthur said, "Well, Seto! Would you like to play a game of chess?"

Seto's eyes lit up with excitement as he nodded his head.

"Alright then, why don't you set it up?"

Seto got the chess set out, and set it up on the floor. Arthur sat across from his grandson, and they began playing.

"Checkmate! I win!" exclaimed Seto.

"Wow, you're good. Have you been practicing?"

"Yes, I have. Would you like to play again?"

"Yes...(cough, cough) That (cough) would (cough) be-(COUGH, cough, cough," Seto's grandfather wheezed.

"Dad? Are you alright?" asked a concerned Amaya.

"Ye-(cough cough," coughed Arthur.

Amaya noticed that his hands had begun to shake, and his coughing wouldn't stop. Then all of the sudden, the old man passed out.

"Arthur!" exclaimed Teresa.

"Call 911! He's having a seizure!" exclaimed Amaya.

* * *

Teresa, Amaya, Aito, and Seto were all sitting in the hospital's waiting room, waiting to hear of Arthur's condition.

"Excuse me? Teresa Taylor? Your husband has been stabilized. You can see him now," said one of the nurses.

Teresa hurried off to her husband. After a while she came back looking rather sullen.

"He's fine, but the doctors say he has to stay for another day. They have to do some procedures and such in order to determine how to treat him well," she said.

"Oh. Well, it's getting really late, and Seto's getting tired. We're going to leave now, if that's ok," said Amaya.

"Oh yes. I'm sorry you didn't have a good time."

"No! I'm sorry that this happened. It's just terrible. Well, call us and tell us how he is when you get some news."

"Goodbye! Have a safe trip home," said Teresa, as she saw them off.

"Bye mom, don't get too worried."

"Goodbye, Teresa," said Aito.

"Bye, Grandma," yawned Seto as he rubbed his eyes.

"By Seto, I'll see you soon, hopefully!" said Teresa.

* * *

"Mom, what's a seizure?" asked Seto.

Amaya was tucking Seto in bed, but he just couldn't get the recent events out of his head.

"It's complicated, sweetheart. I'll explain later," replied Amaya. "Now get some sleep."

"Ok, I'll try," Seto said sleepily.

"Goodnight, love," said Amaya, as she leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"G'night, mom," murmured Seto.

Amaya closed the door, and left her son to rest.

* * *

OH MY GOSH! That took forever. I'm whining again, sorry. I don't mean to. I'm just kinda tired. Anyhoo, I forced myself to stop being so lazy and write, and I succeeded. Three cheers for me! I've been a lazy bum lately, but that's stopping today...or tonight. It's kinda late. Well, I hope you liked it, and if you don't...well let's not go there. Jack Bauer will be after you. Yeah, enough weirdness, bye! And I really do hope that you like the chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone! Guess what? I went over all of my previous chapters and fixed all the typing errors! Yay! My sister helped. And that's why I would like to dedicate this chapter to my awesome and amazing sister. She has helped me with setting up my account and figuring out how to post stories and stuff. She also has a fanfiction account. She is Xarime13, the person who is always reviewing my story. She is currently writing a twilight parody called Daylight. It is very humorous, so if you are interested in reading it, I'm sure she'd be pleased if you did. Well, thank you to all of my fans! Here is the next chapter. I'll try to make it thorough and not rushed like the previous chapter. Sorry about how rushed that one was...Well, I've delayed you enough, and on with the story.

* * *

It was a cold November day, and Seto was inside the school library trying to find a "normal" book to read. School was over, and Seto was dreading the walk home in this weather. There was ice on the streets, and snow was falling hard. The school library had a heater, so Seto had decided to stay a while longer and warm up with a nice book. The problem was, none of them looked interesting. There were books about dogs who wore sweaters, sheep who wore wore sweaters, and...cats who wore sweaters. There were books about detectives who somehow managed to solve mysteries when the answers were right in front of their noses, and books about how female penguins travel a very long distance to get food for their babies. Exasperated by the fact that there was nothing decent to read, Seto decided to go to the real library that was around the block. He left the building, and began the walk to the library. The snow was so beautiful; every flake had it's own pattern. Seto admired the scenery for a while, but shivered with the cold. Even with his heavy coat and scarf, the cold would not stay away for long.

Seto hurried the rest of the way to the library, and found that it was indeed very warm inside. He walked over to the enormous bookcases and searched them for good books. He found a couple of ones that seemed to be good, and then went to the checkout desk. He took out the library card his mom had given him for his birthday. The librarian checked out the books, and handed them to him. Seto then left the comforts of the library to go back to his house. When he got out, there was barely anyone on the sidewalk. He stopped at the red light as the other cars and people carefully crossed the slippery streets. When the green light finally flashed on Seto's side, he stepped onto the streets and began to cross, but something stopped him. A car that was crossing the icy street went to fast, and spun out of control in Seto's direction. There were many gasps and screams for him to watch out, but it was too late. The car hit him, and he fell backwards, blood staining the books he held.

"Someone call an ambulance!" someone shouted.

"He needs medical attention!" cried another.

The ambulances arrived to the scene, and the medics carefully lifted the small boy onto a stretcher. They placed him in the back of the ambulance and set up a heart monitor.

"I need an IV D5W!" called one of the doctors when the line on the heart monitor began to beep and move up and down.

Once they had an IV secured, they left for the hospital.

* * *

Aito ran through the halls of the hospital, and went to the clerks desk.

"Hello, how can I help you?" said the clerk in a monotone, not looking up from the paper she was reading.

"My son was delivered here a while ago, where is he?" panted Aito.

"Name?" asked the clerk.

"Aito Watanabe," he gasped.

"Floor 2, room 257."

"Thank you!" said Aito, as he rushed to the elevator. He pressed the "2" button, and waited for the elevator to reach its destination. When the doors opened, he rushed out, and ran down another hallway.

"250...253...255..." Aito thought to himself as he searched for the correct door. "Ah! 257!"

Aito knocked on the door impatiently. After a couple hour-long seconds, the nurse opened the door to let Aito rush through. Seto lay unconscious on the hospital bed. Amaya was sitting in a chair next to Seto, and held his hand.

"I came as soon as I could. How is he?" asked Aito as he took a seat next to his wife.

"The doctor will be coming in with his report soon. I can't believe this is happening!" exclaimed Amaya in a shaky voice.

"Now, now, everything is going to be ok. I'm sure Seto will be fine," Aito said reassuringly.

The two sat there, examining their injured son. He was so still; it was as if...no they they wouldn't think about that. They waited for a while longer, when the doctor came in holding a clipboard.

"Doctor! Is my son going to be ok? Please say that he'll be ok!" pleaded Amaya.

"I'm afraid that your son has suffered many injuries," the doctor said grimly. "A few broken ribs and a broken leg are a few of his problems. Unfortunately, I must inform you that your son's skull has been cracked. We have fixed this problem the best that we can, but I'm afraid that if he suffers another severe blow to the head, the damage could be catastrophic, even fatal. But besides this, he should be fine. He will have to stay here for another week though. When he returns home, you must make sure he gets a lot of rest. Since he is young, the fractures may not become restraining, but I advise that you keep him away from any athletic activity for at least 2 months after all fractures have healed."

The doctor bid them good night, and went back to his work.

"This is terrible! Broken ribs? A cracked skull?" exclaimed Amaya, hyperventilating.

"Now, now, you heard what the doctor said. He'll be ok," reassured Aito, squeezing Amaya's hand. "So calm down."

"Yes...I'll try. He'll be ok," Amaya told herself. "He'll be ok."

* * *

Woohoo! I said I would be thorough, and look! That was totally thorough! It was...right? Please don't tell me I did another typing error. Mokuba will be coming into the picture soon, so hold onto your seats. Well, I hope that you enjoyed it, and that you will continue to enjoy it for eternity...lol, just kidding.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't written for the past two days. I should do better. I used to write a chapter like everyday-sometimes two chapters a day. My sister keeps on telling me that I don't need to update this often, but I don't care. It's fun updating, because then you get more readers-not to sound greedy. Well, anyway, here it is! Chapter eight! Wow, eight already? And what's it been, two weeks? Wow, this is going by quickly.

* * *

"Hey Sweetie, how are you feeling?" Amaya asked Seto.

She was carrying a tray of warm food to Seto's bed. He had been released from the hospital a week ago, but the doctor said that he should stay in bed for the next couple of weeks.

"I'm ok," replied Seto.

He had been so miserable lately. He was bedridden, so that meant that he was unable to go to school, the library, and all the other places he liked to go. He had asked his mom to get him some books from the library, but she wasn't able to go very often, because his dad had been very busy at work lately and couldn't watch him while his mother was gone. Amaya felt a surge of pity whenever she walked in to see him. It just broke her heart to see him suffer like this.

"Here you go," said Amaya, as she set the tray down on his side table.

Amaya then slowly helped Seto to sit up. She then handed him the bowl of soup, and watched as he ate it.

"Seto, the library is having a book sale tomorrow Would you like me to buy you some books?" asked Amaya.

"Yes please," replied Seto.

"I'll see if your father can watch you while I'm gone. What kind of books would you like?"

"Some math books and science books. Maybe some history books. Make sure that they're long. Oh! And if they have any, maybe one about dragons."

"Ok. I'll try and find some good books for you then."

* * *

Seto hadn't come to school for over 2 weeks, and Takeshi and Sakura were getting worried.

"It's been ages since we saw him! What's going on?" Takeshi asked Sakura during recess.

"I don't know, your guess is as good as mine," she replied.

"I know! He must have been abducted by aliens! This is terrible! My best friend...I'll never see him again."

"You know what, forget what I said, Takeshi. Aliens don't exist."

"You don't know that! They might be watching us this very moment, waiting for the right moment to take us to their leader!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "We should ask the teacher, she probably knows what's going on. She did say that he wouldn't be coming for a while, so she has to know why."

"And why would that be?"

"Because teachers know everything, that why they teach us," replied Sakura as she walked inside to find Miss Tanaka.

"Oh...Hey, wait up!" Takeshi called after her.

The two walked into the classroom to find Miss Tanaka talking on the phone.

"Yes...Yes," she said into the device. "Yes...Oh, I have to go now. I love you too. Bye-bye!"

Miss Tanaka hung up.

"What do you two want? Shouldn't you be playing?" asked the teacher.

"Well, we were, but...it's just not the same without Seto!" exclaimed Takeshi.

"Oh, I see. You want to know where he is," replied Miss Tanaka, understanding the situation.

"Yes, we do. Can you tell us?" asked Sakura.

"Well, he's at home."

"But why is he at home, why isn't he at school?" pestered Takeshi.

"Well, you see, Seto was...how do I say this. He was in a very bad accident. He is very hurt, and is recovering. He won't be coming until he is well again," Miss Tanaka explained.

Takeshi and Sakura were shocked.

"D-Do you think we could visit him?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know, you should ask his parents. You could go by his house tomorrow, I guess. Here's the address," said Miss Tanaka as she wrote something down on a piece of paper, and handed it to the little girl. "Tell me how he is, ok?"

"Ok, we will!" exclaimed Sakura, as she ran back outside with Takeshi.

"Ok, tomorrow after school, we're going to go see Seto," said Sakura.

"Yeah, but...how do we get there?" asked Takeshi.

"Oh it can't be that hard."

* * *

"I-I t-t-t-told you we should've t-taken a right!" Takeshi shuddered.

It was freezing out. Perhaps the coldest day the year had seen.

"Oh well, we're here now. Stop your whining," Sakura scolded as she knocked on the door.

"I can't feel my nose," Takeshi complained.

The door opened, to reveal Aito standing there.

"Um, hello. What can I do for you?" greeted Aito.

"We're here to see Seto," replied Sakura. "Are you his father?"

"Yes. Who are you? Friends from school?"

"I'm Sakura, and this is Takeshi. We heard that Seto was in an accident, so we wanted to see how he was doing. May we see him?"

"Uh...sure. I guess," said Aito, as he let the two in.

Aito led them down the hallway, and then opened a door.

"Seto, you have some visitors," Aito said.

"Ok," replied Seto.

"Alright, you can see him now,"Aito said, allowing the two in, and closing the door.

"Hi Seto!" said Takeshi.

Seto put the book down to see his friends staring at him.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" asked Seto.

"Oh, we heard that you were in an accident, so we came to see you! How are you feeling?" asked Sakura.

"I'm ok. I'm glad you came, I was pretty lonely. My mom went to get some books, and my dad's busy doing paperwork. So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Um..." Takeshi thought out loud.

"We could play chess. Do you know how to play? If not, I could teach you," said Seto.

"Um, ok. I don't know how to play, do you Sakura?" asked Takeshi.

"Well of course I do! You're the only one who doesn't!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Well, how about this. Since I can't get up, you could play for me, and while you're playing, I'll explain everything," Seto suggested.

"Ok. I'm cool with that," said Takeshi.

* * *

"Hey, I'm home!" said Amaya.

"Oh hi. How was the sale?" asked Aito.

"It was good. I found some good books. How is Seto?"

"He's having a blast, from the sound of it," replied Aito.

"Huh? What's going on here?" asked Amaya.

"Go see for yourself," said Aito.

Amaya walked to her son's room, and opened the door.

"Move knight to E3, killing the rook," commanded Seto.

Two children, a boy and a girl, were huddled over a chess game, in which the boy was obviously winning.

"Hi there! Um, who are you?" asked Amaya.

Everyone looked up. They hadn't noticed her.

"Oh, hi! I'm Sakura. You must be Seto's mom! Nice to meet you," greeted Sakura.

"I'm Takeshi,"said the boy.

"Oh, you must be Seto's friends from school. I'm so glad that you decided to drop by! Seto doesn't have that many people to play with," Amaya said.

"Oh, we've been having a lot of fun," said Sakkura.

"Well, I'm going to be in the kitchen if you need me," said Amaya, as she left them to continue with their game.

"Ok, my turn!" said Sakura, as she moved her bishop.

"Takeshi, move your queen to D7," ordered Seto.

Takeshi moved his queen, like Seto said. After two more turns, the game was over, leaveing Takeshi, victorious-again.

The day went by, and soon Takeshi and Sakura had to leave. Seto thanked them for coming, and for the great time he had. Then he picked up his book, and began to read.

* * *

Ok, I hope you liked it, and I'm sorry it took so long for me to get it up! Mentions of Mokuba will be in the next chapter. Oops! I just spoiled it, didn't I? Oh well, you knew it was coming. So, thanks a lot for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone! I'm back with an all new chapter of Seto Kaiba's life! I'd like to say thanks to all of the people who have read my story. I appreciate the fact that you thought that my story was good enough to click on! Well, I hope that you like this new chapter! Seto's about to be a big brother! It's only a few chapters away!

* * *

"Seto, we have something that we would like to tell you," announced Amaya.

Seto was sitting in a chair, across from his parents, who were on the couch.

"Ok, I'm listening," said Seto.

"Well, this is very exciting news, are you sure you're ready?" asked Amaya.

"Mom, just tell me what it is. I have stuff to do," Seto said, obviously bored.

"Seto, you're going to be a big brother!" exclaimed Amaya.

"Ok," replied Seto, in a monotone.

"Aren't you-aren't you excited?" asked Amaya.

"I guess," shrugged Seto. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, we're having a party tomorrow to celebrate," Aito said. "But yes, that's all we wanted to say."

"Ok, I'm going to the library. I'll be right back," said Seto, as he left the house.

"He didn't seem too thrilled. What do you think?" asked Amaya, slightly offended.

"I think he needs a couple of minutes to let it sink in. Don't worry, I'm sure that he'll be ecstatic to have a new sibling," Aito comforted.

"Yeah, I'm just kind of disappointed. I thought he might at least show some kind of reaction, but...it's like he doesn't even care!"

"Now, you know that Seto cares, he just doesn't always show it. At least he didn't show any negativity towards it."

"Well, I guess that you're right. It could have been worse."

"We'll discuss it more with him later, but for now, we'll give him time to sort it out by himself."

* * *

Seto sat in a chair in the library. He wasn't reading a book like he usually was though, he was thinking, and thinking hard. Whenever he had a problem, or something to think about, the library always supplied him with answers. He felt so at home here. He could stay here forever, surrounded with books filled with endless possibilities; but somehow, reality seemed to drag him back. Seto was now seeking an answer to his newest dilemma, or was it really? There wasn't a problem here, or was there? Seto didn't know the answer. He wasn't sure of anything at the moment. Seto was one of those people who needed to have the answer to everything, and also had to have the correct one. A new sibling? Well first he had to evaluate the situation, name the pros and cons, and figure out where the question stood. The cons were: he might be bugged to death by his sibling, be caused disgrace, get a lack of attention (which didn't really matter to him), and it would distract him. The pros were: there would be someone to play with him, the company might be nice, and he'd heard that being an older sibling is fun. After thinking a bit more, Seto came to a conclusion. Having a younger sibling would be fun, and he would be the best big brother ever. He then picked out a book, and began to read.

* * *

There were quite a few people at the party. His mother and father had invited some of their friends to celebrate with them, and his grandparents were there as well.

"So, how does it feel to be a big brother, Seto?" asked his grandfather.

"He's not a big brother yet!" exclaimed Amaya.

"Just about. So are you excited?" his grandpa asked again.

"Yeah, I think it's cool," replied Seto.

Amaya smiled at his answer.

"Ok, who wants cake?" she asked.

Everyone had a wonderful evening, and were talking about the wonderful food all the way home.

* * *

Ok, SUPER short chapter, but it was a chapter none the less, and Mokuba was mentioned! So you can't bug me about it anymore. Lol, yeah, he wasn't really in it, but, it still counts. I hope that you liked it, no matter how short it was!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! I'm writing again...well that's kind of obvious, but...yeah. So, here's the new chapter. I really hope that you enjoy it! Thanks again to all my readers, and I hope that you will continue to read.

* * *

It was a beautiful evening on May 16, and Amaya was now 6 months pregnant. Aito was setting up a room where their new child would sleep. They didn't know whether it would be a boy or girl, so they hadn't quite decided on a name yet. Seto was busy reading a book-just like he always was. Amaya had suggested he do something fun, like watch TV. She didn't really believe in supporting that sort of behavior, but it came as a surprise when he said that he didn't want to. Amaya was worried that Seto wouldn't ever get out and do fun group activities. He enjoyed playing "soccer" with his friends, but that was just about the only activity he ever did. She had asked if there were any instruments, sports, or extra classes that he wanted to do, but he always had the same answer, "No."

Amaya was cleaning the kitchen counter, when the phone rang. Amaya picked the phone up, and answered it.

"Hello?" she greeted.

"Hello Mrs. Watanabe, I'm Miss Tanaka, Seto's teacher. I would like to ask you, or your husband, to come to my office. There's no rush, take your time, there are just some things concerning your son that I would like to talk to you about," Miss Tanaka said.

"Ok, if you would like, I could come over now," replied Amaya.

"Oh, would you? That would be great. I'll see you soon then."

"Goodbye," said Amaya, then she hung up.

"Hey Seto, I'm going out for a bit. Can you stay here with dad for a little while? I'll be right back," Amaya said.

"Yeah," Seto replied.

"Ok, bye!" said Amaya, as she walked out the door.

She walked the short walk to the school, and walked through the door.

"Hello Mrs. Watanabe! I'm glad that you could make it!" exclaimed a voice.

Amaya turned to her right to see a young woman in about her mid twenties standing there, smiling.

"Oh, hello Miss Tanaka! So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Amaya.

"Well, if you'll just come with me to my office, we could talk about it," replied the teacher, as she led Amaya to her office. She sat down at the chair behind her desk, and motioned for Amaya to sit in the chair opposite her own.

"Well, you see, I'm quite worried about your son. Seto is a wonderful child, and is by far the brightest in my class, but that's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about," Miss Tanaka explained.

"Well, go ahead. Shoot," Amaya urged.

"Well, your son is extremely intelligent, and his grades are off the charts. I don't think that Seto fits in with the rest of the class. I'm not saying that it's a bad thing, I just don't feel like he belongs in such an easy, amateur class like mine. He should be in a school for gifted children."

"Yes, I know. I've been worried about him for some time now. He doesn't get out much, and I believe that he is rather isolated. The only problem though, is that he has friends here. I'm afraid that if he went to a different school, he would miss them, and become even more reserved."

"Well there is always the option of extra classes, or a tutor."

"Yes, I'll look into that."

"Also, I recently gave the students a test, and I would like you to see the results. They're quite shocking."

Miss Tanaka handed Amaya a piece of paper. Amaya looked at it, and her eyes widened.

"Oh my word. Are you sure that this is correct?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure."

"I can't believe this."

The test had questions about logic and basic schoolwork. Everything was 100% on the paper. He was also compared with children who took the same test in the 2nd grade. He did better than almost all of them.

"Your son's intellect is off the charts. I believe it would be in his and your best interest to provide him the education he deserves. The possible ways to do that are to hire tutors, let him go to extra classes, or send him to a special school for child prodigies."

"I'll have to discuss this with my husband. Do you have a copy of these results?"

"Yes, I have some copies, so you can keep that one."

"Thank you. Is this all that you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes, and thank you for your time!"

"No, thank you. I'm sure Seto enjoys to have someone as wonderful and kind as you as his teacher."

"Oh, you're too kind. I'm not that good."

"Well, I'll be taking my leave now. Goodbye, and thanks again!"

"Have a good evening!"

Amaya left the building and returned to her home.

"Welcome back, Amaya," Aito greeted with a kiss.

"Hey, sweetie. I was just talking to Miss Tanaka, Seto's teacher. We had a very interesting conversation."

"What about?" asked Aito as he swept a lock of Amaya's hair out of her face.

"About how smart Seto is. Speaking of him, is he in bed already?" asked Amaya, looking around for her son.

"Yes, he said that he was tired."

"Oh, I see," said Amaya, as she and her husband began to walk to their room. "She wanted to talk about giving Seto a better education. You should see his test scores."

Amaya handed him the sheet of paper she was holding.

"Wow. This is impressive," Aito said, as he read the results. "So what did she suggest we do for him?"

"She said that the options were either hiring a tutor, sending him to extra classes, or enrolling him in a school for gifted children. I was wondering what you thought about it."

"Well, I think that sending him to a school for gifted children would be the most logical choice, but you don't think so, right?"

Amaya nodded.

"I think that adding extra classes normal school day would be good, but you'd have to ask Seto how he feels about it."

"Yeah, I think that's best as well. Ok, it's settled then. Seto's going to be the smartest kid in the world! He'll be the next Albert Einstein!"

"I wouldn't go that far, but-"

"Oh shut up, you know that he will be. He'll the world's greatest inventor, and leave all the others to shame. My son will be a millionaire, and perhaps the most famous person in the world."

* * *

YAHOO! Sorry, I just wanted to say that. Lol, RANDOM. I'm full of randomness. Anyway, I hope that you liked the chapter, as always, and that you will continue to read. Tootles!


	11. Chapter 11

OK! Here we go, the epic tragedy! I just finished Princess Tutu. It is extremely good, and I advise all of you anime lovers to watch it! Ok! Here it is, the chapter the you all have been waiting for...Chapter 11!

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh.

* * *

It was July 7th. (Enough said) Amaya, Aito, and Seto were eating lunch together.

"I'm so glad that you got two don't have to go anywhere today! I was thinking that maybe we could do something special," Amaya said joyfully. "Would you like that, Seto?"

"Uh-huh!" Seto nodded excitedly.

"Yeah, maybe we could go for ice cr-Aah!" Amaya cried out in pain.

"Amaya? Amaya! What's wrong?" Aito asked, worry in his voice.

Amaya fiercely gripped the edge of the table, and shut her eyes.

"I...I think my water just broke!" Amaya managed to gasp.

"But-how can that be, at least 2 weeks early!" Aito exclaimed.

Amaya doubled over in pain.

"D-Daddy? W-What's wrong with mom?" Seto asked.

"N-Nothing, mommy's fine, the baby's just coming," Amaya tried to reassure her child.

Aito grabbed their car keys and helped Amaya to her feet.

"Come on, Seto, we need to get to the hospital!" Aito said to his son, as they left their house.

Aito carefully placed Amaya in the seat beside his own, and Seto crawled into the back seat. Aito then took off, and rather sped down the street. When they reached the hospital's parking lot, the three quickly walked into the building, and up to the the desk.

"How can I-" the clerk said, uninterested.

"My wife is having a baby, can you please hurry?"Aito almost yelled.

"Yes, sir," the clerk replied, a little startled. "Um, I have a woman here who is having a baby, so I need medical attention right away."

Soon afterward, two men in doctors clothing rushed in from two doors on the other side of the room, wheeling a wheelchair. They helped Amaya into it, and one of the men wheeled her out, while the other said something to Aito that Seto didn't make out.

"Ok, Seto, I'm going to need you to wait here in the waiting room until I come out. I'm going to call Grandma and Grandpa, so they should be here soon. Just go sit down in one of the chairs, ok!" Aito called to his son, as he followed the other man to where they had taken his mom. Seto opened his mouth to say something, but his father had already gone. Seto looked around for a good place to sit. It was rather quiet in the hospital, and not many people were there. He chose a seat where no one else was sitting, and just sat there, waiting.

* * *

"Push!" one of the nurses commanded.

Amaya screamed, sweat was pouring down her face. She squeezed Aito's hand tightly, he'd be lucky if his hand made it through today.

"You're doing great sweetheart!" Teresa comforted.

Teresa had arrived about 30 minutes ago, but Arthur had been delayed. He most likely wouldn't be here for the next hour or so.

"Alright, give another big push!" cried another nurse.

Amaya cried out again.

* * *

Seto didn't understand what was taking everyone so long. It had been an hour since his father had left him here to wait, and his grandmother had just rushed in 30 minutes ago. He had read a couple of magazines. But none of them were of any interest to him. Then, he noticed that the seat next to him was no longer empty. He saw a girl, who was about 17, with long, black hair. She wore a loetard that was covered up by a pair of capri jeans and a zip up short-sleeved jacket. She looked down at Seto, and smiled.

"Hi, there. What are you doing here all alone?" she asked.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," Seto replied, and looked at the ground.

"You don't have to worry, I'm not gunna hurt you. My name's Kiku! What's yours?" she asked.

"Oh, my name's Seto," Seto replied, realizing that she was ok to talk to.

"So what are you doing here? Where are your parents?" asked Kiku.

"My mom's having a baby, and my dad's with her. My grandpa was supposed to be here, but I don't know where he is."

"Oh, so you're going to be a big brother then, huh?"

Seto nodded. "So what are you doing?" asked Seto.

"That's kind of a long story. My mom has a very dangerous kind of cancer, so I have to take good care of her. My dream's always been to be a prima ballerina, but when my mom was diagnosed with cancer, I had to stay home, and make sure that she took care of herself. My mom's kind of irresponsible. Unfortunately, in order to take care of her, I had to stop going to my ballet school. My mom immediately objected and said that I should follow my dream. I tried to argue with her, but she wouldn't budge. I made her promise that she would take care of herself, but look where that got us. I should have know. I got a call in the middle of my ballet class. My mother had a heart attack. I didn't even bother to get changed, as you can see. I love my mom. My dad died when I was 10, so me and my mom have had a pretty hard time since he passed away. We lived with my mom's sister for a while, but eventually she got fed up with us, and kicked us out. We struggled to support ourselves, and in the end, we were able to live fairly well. My mom's all that I really have. I have other relatives who love me, and would be willing to take me in, but it just wouldn't be the same without her."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

* * *

A babies cries could be heard in the hospital room.

"Amaya, y-you did it!" Aito congratulated.

"It's a boy," one of the nurses said.

"A boy, what should we name him?" Aito asked.

"Le-Let me hold him," Amaya requested.

One of the nurses handed the baby, who was wrapped in a blanket to Amaya. He had black hair, and gray eyes.

"M-Mokuba," Amaya said, as she wrapped her free hand around Aito's.

Aito squeezed her hand, and brought it up to his lips to kiss. "Mokuba, a wonderful name!" Aito exclaimed

"Mokuba," Amaya repeated, as her eyes began to droop.

"Seto will love Mokuba, can't you just see the two playing together? Amaya?" asked Aito.

Aito looked down at his wife. Her eyes were closed, and her chest no longer moved up and down.

"Amaya? Amaya!" Aito cried out.

"I'm losing her!" cried out one of the nurses.

Aito held onto his wife's hand, and stared at her beautiful, unmoving features.

"Amaya," Aito cried, and a tear dropped from his eyes.

* * *

Seto swung his legs back and forth. Kiku had received news that her mother would be ok, and had gone to see her. Seto was now awaiting news of his mother. He then saw his grandmother walking towards him. Her face was tearstained.

"C-Come on Seto, you're coming to Grandma's house tonight. You're going to spend the night with me and grandpa, ok?" she managed to choke out.

"But what about-"

"Just come on with me, you'll see daddy tomorrow," Teresa said, as she reached for Seto's hand.

But Seto pulled his hand back. "And mommy too, right?" he asked, suspicious.

Teresa looked in her grandson's eyes. She couldn't tell him. She couldn't. "Yes, you'll see mommy soon too."

Seto then took her hand and walked out of the hospital.

* * *

:( I was trying to find some awesome sad music to play at this part. Well, you wanted Mokuba, I gave you Mokuba. Well, he's in the story now! YAY! But it was kind of sad...Anyhoo, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I sure did.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone! Are you ready for the next chapter? Well, ready or not, here it comes!

* * *

The next day, Aito arrived at Teresa and Arthur's house. The moment he walked through the doors, Seto began to bombard him with questions.

"Daddy! Do I have a new brother, or is it a sister? What's it's name? Will I get to see it soon? Where's mommy? Is she already at home? Is that where you're taking me?" Seto pestered.

Aito looked at his son, and Seto looked at him. Anyone else would've just seen a man, but Seto saw something else. He saw a man in turmoil; he saw someone who wished that he wasn't alive.

"What's wrong, daddy?" Seto asked.

"Nothing's wrong! I'm just a little tired, but don't you worry!" Aito reassured, ruffling his little boy's hair.

Seto knew that his father wasn't telling him everything, but also knew that he wouldn't tell him anything else.

"And you have a new baby brother! His name's Mokuba, and he's waiting for you in the car. Why don't you go ahead to the car. I have to talk to your Grandmother for a minute," Aito said.

Seto was about to go outside, when he turned around and asked, "And what about mom? Is she at home?"

Aito looked into Seto's eyes. They were sparkling, full of light and life. They were just like her eyes. Just like Amaya's eyes. "Don't worry. You'll see your mommy soon."

Seto smiled, and ran outside to the car.

"How did he take it?" Teresa asked, as she walked into the room.

"I haven't told him yet," replied Aito.

"You know that the longer you put it off, the more that child will suffer!" Teresa yelled.

"I know. I'll tell him when the time is right."

"That poor boy. He's so young."

"I know. Well, we'll be leaving then. Thanks for letting Seto stay here. I hope that he wasn't too much trouble."

"No, he was an angel. He can stay here whenever he wants."

Aito thanked her again, and left the house. He walked to his car, and started it up. Seto sat in the back seat, admiring his new brother, who was fast asleep.

"So his name's Mokuba, huh?" asked Seto, as they made their way home.

"Yes. Isn't that a wonderful name?" Aito replied.

"I guess. I'm not really an expert on names."

They sat in silence the rest of the way home. When they got there, Aito got Mokuba out of the back seat, and carried him into the house. He then walked into the Mokuba's new room, and set him down in his crib.

Then he closed the door, and walked into the living room.

"Seto," he called. "Could you come in here? I need to talk to you about something."

Seto came into the living room.

"Yes, father? What do you want?" asked Seto.

"Sit down," Aito said, motioning to a chair that was opposite to the couch that he was sitting on. (Sorry, confusing sentence.)

Seto sat down.

"Seto, you know how grandma took you home yesterday?" Aito asked.

"Yes, I was going to ask you about that. Why was she crying?" asked Seto.

"Well, something happened yesterday in the hospital," Aito said.

"Something...bad?" Seto asked, started to feel a bit anxious.

"Yes. Something very bad happened yesterday."

Seto didn't like the sound of it.

"What happened?" Seto asked cautiously.

"Now, I know that this may be hard for you to understand," Aito said. "Seto, your mother, well, she won't be coming back."

Seto stared at his dad for a while, and then said in a skeptical voice, "Father, you know how I do not find these 'practical jokes' of yours funny."

"Seto, it's not a joke. She's not coming back."

"But you said that she-"

"I know what I said."

"Then she's coming back, and this is-"

"Mom's not coming back!" Aito yelled, as he stood up.

Seto cowered at his father's tone of voice.

"Mom's dead," Aito said, in a quiet, and melancholy tone.

Tears began to well up in Seto's eyes.

"No...No you don't mean that. Do you? Do you dad?" Seto said, as tears began to flow down his youthful face.

Aito wanted to tell him that it wasn't true. That his mother was alive, and that she was going to come home any minute now, but he couldn't. He couldn't say anything. He looked at his son. Tears dripped down his face. His face, which usually showed so much joy, was stained with the most desperate, pleading look he had ever seen. He wouldn't ever forget the way his son looked today.

"I-I'm sorry, Seto," Aito tried to comfort his son, but Seto ran off to his room, crying.

Aito stared where his son had been just a few seconds ago. "I'm sorry Seto," he whispered, as tears began to flow from his eyes as well. "I'm so, so sorry."

* * *

Sorry. This chapter was kind of short. My heart just about broke in two when I wrote this. Poor Seto! He really never had a good life. Everything was taken away from him. I guess that the world is just cruel that way. Well, sorry again that it was short, and I hope that you liked it!


	13. Chapter 13

Hi guys, sorry that I haven't written for the past three or so days, I've been kinda busy. Busy having fun. And pigging out on cookies...I really should stop doing that. But they just taste so good! Yeah, enough of my troubles, and more of Seto Kaiba's!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh...duh.

* * *

Seto came back to school after a week of being absent.

"Hey Seto! Where have you been? We've missed you!" Takeshi greeted cheerfully, as he and Sakura walked with Seto on the path to the school.

"How are you?" asked Sakura.

Ignoring his his friends' greetings, Seto just walked past them, not saying a word.

Sakura and Takeshi were puzzled by this and ran up to their friend, who was headed for the school entrance.

"Seto? What's wrong?" asked Sakura.

Seto walked faster.

"Come on man, talk to us here!" Takeshi pleaded, jogging to keep up with Seto.

Seto just ignored the two, and walked to the classroom.

"Seto!" the two yelled.

* * *

Seto stared out the window all during class. He didn't read any books, and when someone tried to talk to him, he drove them away with an icy silence. He ate lunch by himself, and when recess came, he just sat down on a bench. The other children played games like hopscotch, or jump rope. All the other children, except one, and she was watching Seto from behind a tree. He had taken to doing this, in a hope that someday she could get him alone to talk to him, but he was always talking with his other friends. But today was different. He was all by himself, and that presented a perfect opportunity. If she could only be brave enough to approach him.

"U-Uh, h-hi! D-do you r-remember me?" said a little girl to Seto.

Seto looked up in surprise to see Kohana standing in front of him.

"I-I'm Kohana, we're classmates. We met-"

"I know who you are," Seto interrupted rudely.

Kohana was quite taken aback by his tone of voice, but stood her ground.

"C-can I sit with you?" she asked.

Seto grunted in response, but Kohana took it as a yes.

"Um, well you see, um, I saw you sitting by yourself, and I uh...I..." Kohana blabbered on, twiddling her thumbs.

She noticed that Seto wasn't paying any attention to her. He was in outer space.

"H-Hey, are y-you listening?"

No reply.

"Is there something wrong?" Kohana asked, as she waved her hand in front of his face.

Seto snapped back to reality, and retorted, "Why do you care?"

"Well, it's just that-"

"I don't care! Just leave me alone!"

Kohana's eyes began to fill up with tears at his outburst. Seto saw what he had done, he immediately felt bad.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad, it's just that...nothing's been going right lately," Seto apologized.

"O-Oh, no, it's ok. I'm j-just not really good with people, my big sister says that I'm such a baby. I'm sorry that you're not having a good time. W-Would you l-like to talk about it?"

"Well, my mom died a week ago giving birth to my little brother. My dad's been so depressed lately. He's been taking care of my brother so much, that he hasn't had any time to do anything else besides his work. I don't want to seem like I'm complaining or anything, it's just that everything's wrong."

"Oh! I-I'm s-so sorry!"

"Don't be."

"I-I sort of know how you feel. It's nothing in comparison to your story, but my mom was sick for a long time. I was really worried, and my dad was very busy. He didn't have a lot of time for me and my sis. But now the doctors say that she's going to be ok!"

"That's good, I hope that she gets better soon."

"Y-Yeah! Well, it was nice talking to you! M-Maybe we c-could talk s-some other time?"

"Sure."

"W-Well, b-bye-bye!" Kohana said, as she ran away, ecstatic that she had gotten a chance to talk to him.

Recess was cut short though by a large thunderstorm. All of the students went inside, and they resumed class. When school was over, the rain was pouring hard, and Seto didn't have an umbrella. He was about to walk out into the rain, when he heard someone call after him.

"Hey, wait up! Don't you want an umbrella?" the voice called.

Seto turned around to see Takeshi running towards him, holding an umbrella.

"You didn't think I would let my best friend walk home in the rain, did ya'?" Takeshi asked, once he had caught up with Seto.

"I'm coming too!" Sakura said, as she walked up to the two.

"I've only got one umbrella, you know," Takeshi said.

"I know, I brought my own!" Sakura replied.

Takeshi opened his umbrella over his and Seto's heads.

"Come on, let's go," he said.

"Are you sure?" asked Seto.

"You shared your lunch with me on the first day of school, I can at least help you get home without getting soaked! And besides, that's what friends are for, right?"

Seto showed a slight smile, and left with his friends under the protection of their umbrellas.

"So Seto, what's eating ya'?" asked Takeshi.

Seto gave his friend a puzzled look. "Nothing's eating me," he replied.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "He means what's wrong. You haven't been yourself lately."

"Oh. Well..."

Seto told his friends about his mother, and everything else that had been going on.

"Seto...I...I'm so sorry," Sakura said, trying to comfort her friend.

"It's ok," Seto shrugged.

"That's rough, buddy," Takeshi said. "Is there anything that we can do?"

"No, I'm ok, really. Well, here's my house, I have to go. Thanks a lot for letting me use your umbrella," Seto said.

"Ah, it's fine. Well, have a good day!" Takeshi said, as he left to go to his own house.

"I hope that things get better," Sakura said, as she left as well.

"Yeah...bye," Seto said glumly, as his friends left.

He walked into his house, and saw his father working hard on his paperwork.

"Hi, dad," Seto greeted.

"Don't bother me," Aito replied. "And be quiet, Mokuba is sleeping."

"Ok," Seto said as he went to his room quietly.

Seto knew that things would get better in time, but they would never be right.

* * *

Poor Seto! I'm sorry if Aito seems mean, he isn't. He's just heartbroken. He will be better though! Well, thanks for reading, and I'm sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter. Hope you likey.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone! I have a super-special-awesome announcement to make! Arana Is has reviewed my story! That's right, the author of Foreigner. I would like to give a super-big shout out to her for even acknowledging my existence! And thanks some more for letting me use some ideas from her story, I would like to give her credit for that. I would also like to thank Tailsiskool67 for following my story and reviewing regularly! Well, here is the next chapter. I'll try to make it interesting, but no promises! :P

* * *

It was a beautiful spring day in Japan. The flowers were blossoming, and there was a cool breeze in the air. Seto was playing kick-ball with Takeshi and Sakura.

"Man, is it nice out today!" Takeshi exclaimed as he kicked the ball in Sakura's direction.

"Yeah, it's really nice. You guys want to do something after school?" asked Sakura as the sent the ball spinning towards Seto.

"Yeah, that would be fun. I don't think I have to do anything," replied Seto as he kicked the ball bock to Takeshi.

"I've got an idea. Would you like to come over to my house?" asked Takeshi.

"Are you sure that it's ok with your parents?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, I know that my dad wouldn't be very thrilled if I brought home friends without asking," commented Seto.

"Yeah, well your dad's a big jerk," Takeshi said.

"No he's not, don't listen to him, Seto," Sakura said.

"He is too, and you know it!" Takeshi countered.

"He isn't, he just works really hard. He gets worn out after a full day of work," Seto defended.

"I'm just saying," shrugged Takeshi. "But anyway, I'm sure my parents won't mind."

"I should probably ask my dad before going though," Seto said.

"Oh, come on! You don't need too. Why would you possibly need to ask him? You already did all of your homework in class, and you're acing 2nd grade. Your dad's got to let you have some fun."

"My mom and dad won't mind. They let me do practically whatever I want. It's the joy of being an only child," Sakura boasted.

"You're lucky. I have two younger sisters and an older brother. It's utter chaos for me," Takeshi complained.

"If it's chaos, then why do you want us to come over?" asked Sakura.

"Because I thought it would be fun, but you don't have to if you don't want to," said Takeshi.

"I'd be delighted to go. I'm sure that my dad wouldn't mind if I was home a bit late," said Seto.

"That's the spirit!" exclaimed Takeshi.

"I'm definitely going," said Sakura.

"Alright. Let's just hope that Miss Yamamoto doesn't take too long on her lecture today," said Takeshi.

Miss Yamamoto was their 2nd grade teacher. She was a bit crazy, and couldn't resist the temptation of giving extremely long, over the top speeches about the youthful years, and how studying is the road to success. Once Takeshi was caught sleeping during one of her speeches, and had to stay after school was over. He told Seto and Sakura that the lecture he gave her was twice as dull as the ones she gave the whole class, and to never get caught sleeping in class.

The three continued to play kick-ball, then, when school was over, Seto, Sakura, and Takeshi walked to the Yamada residence. Takeshi opened the door and declared, "Mom? I'm home!"

A slender woman wearing a floral-print short-sleeved blouse, jeans, and an apron walked to the doorway to see the children.

"Welcome home Takeshi! Oh, who are they?" she asked.

"Oh these are my friends. That's Seto, and that's Sakura. Guys, this is my mom. Could they stay for a bit and play?" asked Takeshi.

"Oh, sure. I'm making cookies right now, so they should be ready soon. You can go play in your room, but don't forget to take care of your pets. Have fun!" she said, before disappearing into the kitchen again.

"Your mom's pretty," Sakura complimented.

"I'm sure she'd be glad you said that, come on, I'll give you a tour of the house," Takeshi said.

Takeshi gave them the tour of the dining room, the kitchen, the living room, and other rooms on the bottom floor, then he led them up the stairs to where all of the bedrooms were.

"Wow, you have a two-story house? You're lucky, my house only has one," Seto said.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," Takeshi replied.

"My house has two floors as well. Maybe you guys could see it sometime. It's a really nice house," said Sakura.

Takeshi showed introduced them to his younger sisters, Nagisa, who was five, and Michiko, who was three. The three then proceeded to Takeshi's room. There was a bunk bed and a desk with papers littering it. There was also a shelf with action figures and a fish tank on it.

"Ok, here's my room. I share it with my older brother, who should be around here somewhere. Hey, Daichi, where did you go?" Takeshi asked.

"I'm up here," said Daichi, who was on the top bunk, reading a book.

"Oh, that's Daichi, my older brother. He's ten, so that means he gets the top bunk, according to mom," Takeshi said.

"I don't see what's so great about the top," said Sakura.

"That's probably because you're afraid of heights," Takeshi teased.

"I-I am not!" Sakura retorted, blushing.

"Sure," Seto and Takeshi said.

"Well, do you guys know how to play go fish?" asked Takeshi.

"I don't know a soul who doesn't," said Sakura.

"I was just asking," pouted Takeshi.

Takeshi shuffled the cards, and dealt them out.

"Seto, got any fours?" asked Takeshi.

"No," replied Seto.

"You're supposed to say go fish," Takeshi corrected.

"Does it make a difference? It really means the same thing," Seto said.

"Well, there wouldn't be any point in calling the game 'go fish' if no one says it. You might as well call it 'no'," Takeshi said.

"Why would you name a game 'no'?" asked Seto.

"That's my point!" exclaimed Takeshi.

"Whatever, go fish," said Seto.

Takeshi's mom came in and gave them a plate of cookies, which they devoured in record time. They continued to play, until they got bored after the 5th game, in which Seto won for the 5th time.

"So...what do you want to do now?" asked Takeshi.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" asked Sakura.

"Hmmmm...we could play perfection," offered Takeshi.

"What's that?" Sakura and Seto asked.

"It's a game in which you have to put pieces of different shapes in their proper places before the board jolts them out," Takeshi explained.

They decided to play that, and had a good time.

"So, what do you want to do now?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know. Hey, Takeshi, what time is it?" asked Seto.

"Um, five-o-clock, why?" asked Takeshi.

"F-Five? Oh my gosh, my dad's going to kill me! I have to go, bye!" Seto said, as he grabbed his shoes and ran out of the house.

When he got home, his father asked, "Where on earth have you been? I was getting worried."

"I was hanging out with Sakura and Takeshi. I-Is that ok?" asked Seto.

"I guess, I would just prefer it if you would tell me if you were somewhere before you do," said Aito.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry," apologized Seto.

"Well, did you have fun?"

"Yes, I had lots of fun. Is there anything you need me to help with?"

"Yes, could you play with Mokie? He's been wondering where you were."

"How can he do that, he can't even really walk or talk?"

"You can just tell, now go along."

"'You can just tell' isn't a very logical explanation."

"Well, you just can."

"Ok," said Seto as he walked to his little brother's room.

"What am I going to do with that kid?" Aito asked himself.

* * *

Ok, I'm sorry that the update was late, I've been hooked on this really good book. Well, thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone! This chapter is a scene I made while listening to the song Day of the River from spirited away. Sometimes when I'm listening to music, I get these scenes in my head. Am I the only one who does that? I hope not, I don't want to seem like a total freak. Anyhoo, thanks to Xarime13 for pointing out that the last chapter was indeed one of those dreaded filler chapters. Duh, duh, duh, duh! Also, this chapter may be a bit cheesey and short, but don't rag on me. Thanks to everyone who is reading my story. I looked at my traffic, and people from Egypt are reading this. Kind of ironic. RANDOM, ok, thanks to Tailsiskool67 for all of her great support, and I hope that all of my readers will read her story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. By the way, who owns the disclaimers? If you owned disclaimers, you'd be rich.

* * *

Seto sat under a tree in a beautiful meadow with lush, green grass. The wind blew and whispered through the trees. Seto admired the foliage and scenery. He loved the quiet, peaceful afternoons he could spend here just feeling the gentle breeze comb through his hair. The fresh air filled his lungs, and carried the aroma of sweet-smelling flowers. He closed his eyes and rested, leaning against the tree.

"I remember how we used to sit here on spring afternoons. Do you still remember? I know it's been a long time, but I don't think you could forget. Nothing here's changed, the grass and flowers are exactly how they were two years ago; but at the same time, it's changed. It's not at all the same; you're not here anymore. I don't mean to sound as if I'm complaining, just without you everything seems a bit more dull. I hope that sometime I can take Mokuba here, though he's to young to appreciate nature. He's learning to talk and has begun to take his first steps. I know that you would want to be here. I'm sad that you had to go, but he's been helping to fill the gap that you left. Father's working hard as usual. He says it's to support us, but I know that he's just trying to get away. You leaving hit him hard, and I doubt that he'll ever recover. I do my best to look after Mokuba in his stead. The truth is, even if he was the cause of your death, I'm glad that he's here. I'm doing well in school, and I always finish my homework in class. The teachers are always proud of me, and telling everyone else to be more like me. I believe that because of this everyone is beginning to despise me, but I don't care. I know that they don't matter," Seto whispered. "Even though I try to be strong for Mokuba, it's hard not to think of you every now and then. I know that I should just forget it and move on with my life, but it's just so hard. I wonder if you ever think of us down here. Mokuba's never going to know his mother, and I feel bad for him. I hope that you don't forget us, because I know that I can never forget you. I know that you're in a better place now, but, wherever you are, I hope that it was worth leaving us."

Tears began to form at Seto's eyes, but he fought them back. His mother was gone, but there was someone more important here now. He had Mokuba.

* * *

Yay, I finished it, yeah I know, REALLY short. I feel bad making such a short chapter. Sorry peeps. I won't be writing for about two weeks, I'm going on vacation. SORRY! I'm really sorry that this is all you have for the next two weeks. Well, I hope that you enjoyed it and that it touched your heart, even though it probably didn't.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi! I'm back! Sorry that I was gone so long. Anyway, thank you all for being so patient! How have you all been? You guys are the best readers ever, and as a reward for being such great readers, I'll make this chapter a cute brotherly fluff one! By the way, sorry for not putting Mokuba in the story that much. I'm kinda scared to write him. By the way, if you have trouble figuring out what Mokuba is actually saying (which you probably will) just sound it out. Trust me, it helps. Well, here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the material I put in here.

* * *

"Big bwovuh? Whewe awe you?" asked Mokuba as he looked for his older sibling.

"I'm in my room," a voice replied.

"Oh," said Mokuba, as he made his way to Seto's room.

The two-year-old boy reached up to grab the handle, and tried to twist it.

"Umph...Seto? Can you open duh doowuh? I...can't...get...it...open!" Mokuba said, trying to turn the doorknob, but in the result his hands kept slipping off.

"Coming," replied Seto.

A couple of seconds later, the door opened to reveal an eight-year-old boy, who was tall for his age.

"Um, wew, I was wondewing if you couwd maybe..." the little boy trailed off.

"Yes?" inquired Seto.

"Couwd maybe..."

"What is it Mokuba?"

"Awe you busy?" asked Mokuba.

"Um...no. Is there something that you wanted?" asked Seto.

"Wew, I was wondewing if you couwd take me to duh pawk. B-But if big bwovuh's busy, then-"

"No, I'll take you to the park. I'm not doing anything," interrupted Seto.

"Positive?" asked Mokuba.

"Positive," Seto replied, ruffling his little brother's hair.

"Yay! You'we duh best big bwovuh in duh whowe wide wowld!" Mokuba exclaimed as he hugged Seto.

"Ha, I don't know about that."

The two brothers left the house and made their way to the park.

"Big bwovuh? Couwd you swow down a bit? I can't keep up wif you," panted Mokuba.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," replied Seto, shortening the the strides of his long legs.

"Danks," said Mokuba.

A couple of minutes later they arrived at the park. Mokuba ran towards the swings and climbed onto one.

"Hey, big bwovuh! Push me!" Mokuba laughed.

Seto walked behind Mokuba and gave him a big push. Mokuba giggled.

"Fastuh, fastuh!" he demanded.

"If I push too high you'll fall off!" Seto exclaimed.

"No I won't! Big bwovuh's being siwwy."

Seto pushed Mokuba for a while, and then sat down on a swing himself.

"Seto? Do you fink dat sometime dad couwd come wif us to duh pawk?"

"I don't know. You know how busy dad is. He probably wouldn't."

"Oh. At weast I have you, Seto."

"And I have you."

"Yeah."

"Let's go home," Seto said as he stood up.

"Ok," replied Mokuba as he jumped off his swing and took Seto's hand.

* * *

"We're back!" called Seto when he and Mokuba walked into their house.

"Welcome home. Did you have fun, wherever you went?" asked Aito.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to tell you that we left," Seto apologized. "I just didn't want to wake you up from your nap."

Aito looked at his son. He looked so much like his mother that it pained him. Sometimes Aito would see her face instead of his; it was like the world was mocking him.

Mokuba left for his room, but Seto stayed in the living room with Aito.

"Dad, we need to talk," he said.

"About what?" asked Aito.

"About you."

There was silence for a while.

"I know that you work hard, but this has gone far enough. I know what you're doing on your 'late nights' and 'business trips', ok! I'm not stupid, and you're not fooling anyone!" Seto exclaimed.

The two stared at each other for a while. Aito finally broke the silence by saying, "I know that your frustrated, but if you would just listen to-"

"Listen? Listen? I'm done with listening to your excuses, dad! You need to stop this charade, because it's hurting everybody!"

"It's not at all what you think it is, I just need to escape occasionally, you know?"

"Occasionally? More like every week. I mean, come on! Can't you come up with something better?"

"I'm not 'coming up with it', it's the truth!"

"If it is, then that's sad. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to accept that my father's been reduced to this. Ever since...ever since mom died, you haven't been the same."

"Nothing is the same without her, you know that."

"It may not be, but at least I can accept the fact that she's gone, which is something that you apparently can't do!"

"You just don't understand."

"What? What don't I understand? What is it that you're escaping from?"

"It's...It's YOU!"

Seto's eyes grew wide.

"Wh-What?" he gasped, completely shocked by his father's answer.

"It's your face...it's...it's...I just can't take it anymore!" Aito yelled.

"B-But...father...!"

"It's you! It's everywhere! I...I have to get out of here!" Aito exclaimed.

Seto watched as his father ran out of the house. He heard the car's ignition, and the screeching of its tires.

Seto fell to his knees.

"F-Father..."

He placed his head in his hands.

"Don't leave me."

* * *

HAHA! I told you that this would be a cute fluffy chapter, but I lied! I'm so evil. Well, it was kinda cute...sort of. If you're wondering why Mokuba couldn't turn a simpe doorknob, my little sister used to have trouble opening doors when she was younger. I thought that it would be sad if Seto thought that he was responsible for his father's death, and Mokuba thought that he was responsible for his mother's death, when they both died of their own actions. Some serious drama and tragedy. I love tragedies. And sorry that it took me so long to write this, but I just got back from my vacation and I've been having some SERIOUS writer's block. Well, I hope that you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, and I'll see you next chapter. (Hopefully.)


	17. Chapter 17

I'm running out of ways to say hello...Konichiwa? Yeah...

Tailsiskool67: Thanks again for all of your continued support, and because you wished it I wrote this chapter as fast as I could. I actually haven't read the manga, but I really want to. I've seen a couple pages of it, but they're all in Japanese. I'm learning the language right now, actually. Along with Latin. I'm going to have a busy school year. Good luck to you and your story!

* * *

"And we are here in court today to decide what shall become of...Seto and Mokuba Watanabe, and the belongings of the Watanabe household," said the Judge.

Seto and Mokuba sat next to each other in a large building. There were a couple of other people there, including the judge and Aito's family. Seto and Mokuba had never met them, but they could tell that they only wanted trouble-and money.

"Because of a tragic car accident, Aito Watanabe was killed. He left behind his two sons and...100,000 dollars." (or yen...I'm not good with Japanese currency.)

Out of the corner of his eye, Seto could see one of his relatives smirking. This wasn't good.

"Now, as Aito's only remaining heirs, Seto and Mokuba shall inherit this sum, and the other objects shall be divided among them and the other members of the Watanabe family. Now to find a home for these orphans. I believe that Mr. and Mrs. Watanabe are here...along with their three remaining children. Unfortunately you are the only remaining relatives of Seto and Mokuba, because Mr. Arthur died of a heart attack, not much after his daughter died, and Mrs. Teresa died a couple days later. Would any of you be willing to take them in. Although you this file says that you did not keep in contact with Aito, and most likely have never met his children, this fact remains."

"Ok, you have nothing to worry about," Seto thought. "You know that they'd never take you in. There's absolutely no-"

"Of course we will. Anything for our beloved son," replied Mrs. Watanabe with a sweet, syrupy voice. "We would never leave two poor orphan boys with no family."

Seto stared at her in horror. There was no telling what she would do to them; all she wanted was the money.

"Mom, you have got to be kidding. Why would we take HIS kids?" argued one of the two girls that sat with Mrs. Watanabe. "This is ridiculous!"

"Mai! What has gotten into you? Have some compassion. Did you hear how much money they've inherited? They might be killed for it. We are the only ones who can protect them," Mrs. Watanabe explained with a sinister smile on her face.

"Oh! That would be so terrible. I have absolutely no idea what I was thinkng. Those poor dears," Mai replied.

"Then it's settled. Boys, I hope that you enjoy your new home. You are free to go, of course after you sign this paperwork," said the judge.

"How ignorant was this man?" Seto mentally asked himself. "There was no way that he missed that completely obvious reference to money...and killing."

It took a while before they had finished the large lump of paperwork. After they had completed it, they left for the parking lot.

"Alright, go ahead and get in the car, Mokuba. Mai, would you help him?"

"Of course," she replied as she led Mokuba to the car.

Seto was about to go into the car as well, when he felt a hand on his shoulder restraining him.

"Not so fast, Seto," said Mrs. Watanabe. "We have something to talk about."

Seto turned around. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, ma'am," Seto replied innocently.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me. I'm not really going to adopt you just like that, I thought you knew that. I guess I just overestimated you."

Seto didn't like to be insulted, and this lady was going too far. "Yes, I know. I just hoped I was wrong."

"Oh wishful thinking. Well, I really hate for things to get messy, so I'll offer you a deal."

"What kind of a deal?" Seto warily inquired.

"If you agree to give me your money, I'll agree to give you somewhere to live."

Seto considered this. "What choice do I have? She's not going to give this up if I say no." thought Seto. "This may be the best deal I'll get. Also, she'll take us in if I agree. Not that I'm looking forward to living with someone like her, but I don't have any better options. And the others might be nice."

"It's a deal, but I want your word that you'll keep your end of the deal," Seto demanded.

"You have my word. Now, sign this paper right here," she said as she pulled a document and a pen out of her pocket.

Seto took them and wrote his signature, then handed them back to her.

"Good. Get in the car," she said as she headed towards the shotgun seat.

Seto got in, and Mr. Watanabe drove the car away from the courthouse.

A few minutes later the car stopped

"We're at your house already?" Seto asked.

"Not exactly. You two, get out," she ordered as she stepped out of the car.

Seto and Mokuba got out of the car.

Mrs. Watanabe walked towards the trunk of the car and opened it.

"Seto? I don't fink dat dis is hew house," Mokuba said, with fright hanging in his voice.

Seto looked down at his younger brother and asked, "Why would you say that?"

Mokuba raised a shaking finger towards a sign.

It read, "Domino City orphanage".

Seto's eyes widened. "What is this?" Seto yelled frantically. "You said-"

"I said that I would give you somewhere to live, and nothing else. Now take your bags," said the woman as she handed the two their belongings.

"B-But you can't do this!" Seto protested.

"Can and am. You already signed the paper," she replied as the stepped into the car. "Good ridance."

The car door slammed, and it drove away.

Seto mentally kicked himself for being so stupid. How could he have made such a big mistake? He had ruined everything. He had gotten his brother and himself stuck in an orphanage.

"Big bwovuh, it's ok. Don't be mad at youwsewf. She's a bad pewson, and she twicked you."

Seto looked down at his little brother. How could he forgive him so easily? He had just ruined their lives.

"Let's go," Mokuba said, as he led his brother through the gates of the orphanage.

Seto and his brother walked on the path leading to the main door. They looked around. There was barely anyone there, and the people who were stared at them.

A large woman walked out to greet them.

"Hello! Are you lost?" she asked.

"Um...no. We're orphans, and we don't have anywhere else to go," Seto replied glumly.

"Oh! Well welcome. I'm Miss Arakawa, but call me Miss A. And what are your names?"

"I'm Seto, and this is my brother, Mokuba," Seto replied.

"Two brothers? Really? And you don't have any family?"

"No one would take us."

"Oh, well in that case, I'll show you to your rooms," she replied as she led them through the corridors of the building.

It was their new home.

And it was a nightmare.

* * *

Ok, I don't know why it's a nightmare, but it is, so deal with it. I got to go, people are bugging me, so I hope that you liked it! Also, there may be some typing errors because I had to hurry.


	18. Chapter 18

I love weekends! They rock, so I'm going to take this opportunity to write another chapter. To those of you who read the previous chapter and were wondering what happened to Seto's other grandparents, I fixed the chapter, so it makes sense now. I also know that orphanages don't just accept orphans like that, but I also don't know how they do work! So I'm sorry for how mixed up it was. It was like 10:00 p.m., and I had to get to bed, so I was rushing through a bit of things. So sorry! I hope that you liked it anyway, though. I'll try to make this chapter interesting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

* * *

Seto and Mokuba were given a room to themselves. The room consisted of two futons and a coffee table separating the two. The two unpacked their bags-they had a feeling that they would be here a while.

Mokuba didn't have as many things as Seto did, so he left the room and went outside. Seto continued to unpack and put things in their rightful places. It wasn't until he had finished that he noticed that Mokuba was missing. His first thoughts were that he had gotten lost somewhere, and that as his big brother, he would have to find him. But then he remembered seeing the swing set when walking into the place, and decided to look there first.

Sure enough, when he got there, he could see the tiny figure of his little brother sitting glumly on the swing.

"Hey Mokie!" Seto greeted as he approached Mokuba.

"Hey Seto. How did you know I was out hewe?" asked Mokuba.

"Lucky guess," Seto replied, as he ruffled Mokuba's hair. "Look, pal, cheer up! We gotta make the most of this place. Come on, Mokie, let's take a walk."

"Ok," said Mokuba as he stood up.

* * *

"Ok, spill it. What's on your mind?" Seto asked.

"I miss dad, and I wish dat mom hadn't died. I wish dat dey wewe bof hewe wight now," Mokuba sniffled. "It's not faiw dat dey weft us hewe aw awone."

Seto placed his hand on Mokuba's shoulder.

"Come on, no crying! Tears aren't going to help us now," Seto said, a little inconsiderately. "There's only one way that you and I are going to get through all this. We've got to get tough. Emotions will only get in the way of our survival."

"Tough?" repeated Mokuba.

"That's right. Don't expect anyone else to help us ever again. You and I are on our own now."

"O-Ok, whatevah you say, big bwovuh."

The two walked for a while more, but then it was time to return to the orphanage. When they arrived, they were greeted by Miss A, and told to go to their beds. They walked to their room, and got dressed in their pajamas. They then got under the covers and tried to go to sleep.

But they couldn't sleep. Seto just stared at the ceiling, and Mokuba tossed and turned.

"Seto?" a small voice whispered. "Awe you stiw awake?"

"Yes," Seto whispered in reply.

"Oh."

"Was there something you wanted?" Seto asked.

"Um..."

"Mokuba, just spit it out, what is it?"

Mokuba didn't answer.

Seto sat ap and said, "Look, I-"

"Does no one want us anymowe?" Mokuba asked.

Seto blinked. "What?" he asked.

"Is dat why we awe hewe? Is dat why mommy and daddy weft us? Did dey not want us anymowe?"

It took Seto a while to take this all in. "Mokuba," he replied.

"Yes Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"Why on earth would you think such a thing?" Seto demanded in a stern voice.

"I-I-" Mokuba stuttered.

"Of course they wanted you! Do you really think that they wanted to leave?"

"Weww, no..." Mokuba trailed off, shocked by his brother's outburst.

"I don't ever want to hear you say something like that again," Seto said. "And remember what I told you. We have to be strong, and thoughts like that would only hurt us."

"I-I know, I'm sorry," Mokuba apologized. "But...did dey weawy wove us?"

"Yes, Mokuba, of course they loved you. They always did," Seto replied with honesty.

"Ok. Dank you. I wove you, big bwovuh. Good night."

"Good night, Mokuba."

Mokuba closed his eyes, and his breathing became rythmatic.

Seto turned over and closed his eyes.

"They loved you," he said to himself. "But they never wanted me."

* * *

Ok, kind of short chapter. And yes, I know the whole 'Look pal, cheer up!' scene was nauseatingly painful, but it's the actual wording of the TV show; or at least the dubbed version. Seto thinks that he was unwanted, how sad! But you know me, I thrive on that kind of stuff. Well, I hope that you enjoyed it, and that you all have a great weekend!


	19. Chapter 19

Hola! Zoe Dora! Just kidding, I'm not Dora...but you probably already knew that...yeah...I'm just gunna write the chapter...

To joey'sbrooklynnrage (previously tailsiskool67): You know, sometimes I think that we're twins. I was going to write two/three more orphan chapters, and then Gozaburo would come. Great minds think alike!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, and since I mentioned it, I don't own Dora the explorer, and it's probably good that I don't. If I did, then Boots would fall out of a tree and snap his neck, and Tico the squirrel would be driving drunk. Great image, huh?

* * *

Mokuba was swinging on the swings by himself. He and his brother had been living at the orphanage for about 4 months now, and they had mostly kept to themselves. Mokuba spent most of his spare time swinging on the swings and playing with Seto. He then pulled a small model airplane out of his pocket. It was his favorite toy. It was the first toy that his father had ever given to him. It was also the only reminder he had of his father. He cherished it more than any other item.

Mokuba took his model air plane and made arm movements to make it look like it was flying. He got off the swing and walked around with it, stretching his arms out, and making airplane noises.

Mokuba was having a lot of fun now, and began to run around the playground. He felt like he was soaring through the air; his dream has always been to fly. If he could only hop on the plane he was holding.

Mokuba was so wrapped up in his little game, that he didn't see the other boy he was about to run into.

The two of them toppled over.

"Ow! Hey, watch where you're going!" The boy yelled furiously.

"I-I'm sowwy!" Mokuba apologized.

Mokuba crawled over to where he had dropped his airplane and picked it up.

"What's that you've got?" the other boy asked.

"Uh-I..." Mokuba stuttered.

Mokuba then noticed that there wasn't just one boy, there were five of them!

"I have to go now," Mokuba said as he struggled to his feet.

Mokuba tried to run away, but the other boy grabbed his arm.

"Why don't you let us have a look at that," he said.

The other boys nodded.

"I-I'm sowwy, but dis is a vewy speciaw-!"

"Come on, give it to us already!" the boy demanded. "Or we'll make you."

"P-Pwease wet go of me!" Mokuba begged, as he struggled to get his arm free.

One of the other boys walked up pried the toy from Mokuba's hand. "Ha! That was so easy!" he proclaimed. "Just like taking candy from a baby. Oh yeah! I forgot; you are a baby!"

"No I'm not!" Mokuba replied, tears coming to his eyes.

"Baby! Baby!" the gang sang, tossing the airplane to eachother.

"No I'm not!" Mokuba cried.

Mokuba jumped up and tried to catch the plane, but he was too short. The other boys laughed and ridiculed Mokuba.

"That's enough!" a voice yelled sternly.

The boys turned to see Seto standing there, with crossed arms and a death glare.

"Oh! Sorry, Miss A.! I didn't see you there. I bet I'm going to be in BIG trouble! Haha!" one of the boys laughed.

Seto's eye twitched. "Leave. My. Brother. Alone."

"And why should I? What are you going to do if I don't?" One of them taunted.

"This," Seto replied, as he jumped on the one giving orders.

Seto snatched the model airplane from his hand and punched him in the face. Blood trickled down from the other boy's nose.

"Ow!" The boy exclaimed, holding his hand to his nose.

Seto stood up. One of the other boys charged at him, but Seto just punched him in the gut, and sent him sprawling on the ground. Another boy foolishly attempted to punch Seto, but Seto was too smart for that. He neatly dodged the boy, and tripped him.

"Gah! Fall back!" the leader ordered, as he scampered away.

The rest of the boys retreated quickly.

Seto turned to Mokuba and handed the airplane back to him.

"Are you ok, Mokie?" Seto asked.

"Yeah big bwovuh. Dank you," Mokuba said, as he took back his toy.

"What was that all about, anyway?"

"Oh, dey awe a bunch of jewks! I was pwaying wif my toy, and dey took it fwom me!"

"Oh. Well, I doubt they'll bother you again."

"Yeah. You suwe showed dem!"

"Yeah, I did, didn't I? Come on, let's go inside."

"Ok, Seto. You'we duh best big bwovuh evuh!"

"I'm not so sure about that," Seto replied, as the two walked triumphantly back to the orphanage.

* * *

Ok, an even shorter chapter than last time, but I promise that the next one will be much longer. Or at least I think it will be. Ok, this is where I'm going to request a little help. If you read my profile, you'll know that I haven't watched all of Yugioh. Therefore, I don't know if there are any really important flashbacks that I need to write. I don't think a little help is a lot to ask, especially if it'll make the story a bit more interesting. Unfortunately I may not be writing for a while, I have a lot of activities that I'm doing this week. I'm going to be getting braces soon, and my hard core Latin program starts this week, so I'm going to be busy. On top of that, I have to do basic school subjects and stuff, so I'm sorry if I can't update as much as you would like me to. Well, I hope that you liked the chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

Hi! I'm sorry that I didn't update earlier, I've been busy. I mad this chapter pretty long though, so I hope that makes up for it. I also just watched my first episode of OUran High School Host Club! YAY! *Applause* *Applause* thank you, thank you.

To Joey'sBrooklynRage: When you said you wanted me to go up to when Seto gets his mind crushed, did you mean when Yugi defeat Seto?

* * *

Mokuba and Seto had been in the orphanage for quite a while now, but despite this, they still didn't know anyone there. Ever since Seto had beaten up the 'toughest' boys in the orphanage, the other children greatly feared him and secretly admired him.

One rainy day, when Mokuba and Seto were stuck inside, Seto said, "Hey, Mokie, do you know how to play chess?"

"Um...what's chess?" Mokuba replied, clueless.

"It's a game. I'm sure that you'd like it. Would you like me to teach you?" Seto asked. "I can't think of anything better to do."

"I fink dat it wouwd be weawwy fun!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Alright then! Let's go to the game room and see if they have a chess board."

Mokuba and Seto made their way to the game room. There were quite a lot of people there, because they couldn't go outside. Seto searched through the cabinets, but he couldn't find what he was looking for.

"I guess they don't have one, Mokie. Maybe we should-" Seto cut off there, because that's when he noticed the chessboard lying on an empty table.

"Hey, look! There's one over there," Seto said as he pointed to it. "It doesn't look like anyone's using it, so I'm pretty sure that we can play with it."

Seto and Mokuba walked towards the table. Seto was about to sit down, when someone blocked his way. Seto recognized the boy-it was the bully who had been mean to Mokuba!

"Hey, I'm using this, and you can't take it," he said, stubbornly.

"It didn't look like you were using it," Seto replied.

"Well I am, so beat it. Or I'll beat you up."

"Or you'll just fail," Seto countered.

The bully didn't like that.

"Hey! No one messes with me and gets away with it! You're going to pay for what you did last week!" The boy shouted.

This turned a lot of heads.

"You know what? You're right," Seto replied calmly. "You would probably just beat me up, and I'm sure that we don't want to resort to violence; let's settle this calmly."

"Why would I settle this 'calmly'? Like you said, I could beat you up any day, because I'm superior."

"I'm sure you are. Well, to settle this calmly, we could play a game of chess. It's only fitting, because that is what we're fighting over. If you can beat me, then you can have the chess board and beat me up as much as you want, but if I win, you have to give me the chess board and leave me and my brother alone. I'm sure that you have nothing to worry about, like you said, you're far superior."

By this time a large crowd had gathered.

"Haha! I don't think you know who you're dealing with. No one has ever beaten me at chess. But you know what? That sounds like a good idea. It'll show what a loser you are. Let's play chess."

The two sat down, and set up the pieces.

"Pay close attention, Mokuba," Seto instructed. "I'm going to show you how to play chess-and win."

"Ok! Go, big bwovuh!" Mokuba cheered.

"You're cheering for the wrong side," the bully sneered.

"You'we just a meanie, and my bwovuh's gonna kick youw butt!" Mokuba countered.

"We'll see about that. Ok, since I'm white, I go first. I move my knight to F3!"

The game continued, and it seemed like it was an even match for a while, but after about three minutes, Seto began to have the upper hand.

"Wow, Mitsuo isn't doing so well," one of the kids commented.

"Do you think that he could actually, you know, lose to this guy?" asked another.

Seto was dominating. Everyone could tell where this match was headed. One by one, the bully's pieces fell.

"Checkmate," Seto declared.

The bully couldn't believe what was going on. "W-W-What? That can't be right! I have to win!"

"It looks like you didn't," Seto stated. "Now, you have to leave me and my brother alone."

Everyone was stunned. The other boy had been the undefeated champion forever, and now he had been beaten.

"No way! Did that guy just...beat Mitsuo at chess?" exclaimed one of the children.

"No! There's no way that I could have lost! H-He cheated!" accused the bully.

"Cheated? But how do you cheat at chess?" asked someone.

"Yes, would you mind explaining how I cheated?" asked Seto.

"I...well...you...um..." Mitsuo stuttered, trying to come up with an answer.

"Well, there you have it. Mokie, did you catch all that?" Seto asked.

"Yeah, Seto. You suwe showed him!" Mokuba exclaimed.

Some of the children laughed.

"I will not be mocked by filth like you!" Mitsuo shouted, as he aimed a punch for Seto's face.

But Seto saw this coming, and dodged the attack. Others began to laugh as well. Mitsuo's reign over everyone was over.

"That's enough! As long as you stay in my orphanage, you will not behave like this!" yelled an angry woman.

Everyone turned to see Miss A. fuming in the doorway.

"Now, a young couple has come to our orphanage, and they want to adopt one of you. I want you all to be on your best behavior, these two came through all of this bad weather," she said. "Come on, follow me into the main hall. They want to see all of you in person."

The children cheered; not many people wanted to adopt these days, so they had to impress those who came.

"I've called all of the others, they're all waiting for you, so hurry up!" Miss A. exclaimed.

The children rushed through the door and into the main hall.

"Form a line; oldest in front, youngest in the back," Miss A. instructed.

The children formed a line.

"Now, you all will behave, or you'll be sent to the closet! Am I understood?" Miss A. asked.

"Yes, ma'am!" the children replied.

"Alright then, I'll go get them. Don't move a muscle."

Miss A. left for a moment, and then returned with a beautiful young lady and a handsome man.

"Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi, to our orphanage!" said Miss A.

"Oh, my! Look at how many there are!" said the young lady. "They're so adorable, aren't they, darling?"

"Yes, they are," replied the young man.

"Now, is there anything in particular that you're looking for in a child?" inquired Miss A.

"Well, we would like one that's fairly bright and good looking," said Mrs. Takahashi, as they examined the children.

"They're looking at us as they would look at show horses," Seto thought. "This should be illegal."

"Would you like a girl or a boy?"

"It doesn't much matter. Oh what about that one? He's good looking," Mrs. Takahashi said, as she pointed at Seto.

Seto froze.

"Oh, that's Seto. He's our brightest child, he's been considered a child prodigy, and I find him to be quite charming!" Miss A. said.

"Yes. How old is he?" Mr. Takahashi asked.

"He is ten years old."

"Really? He looks older. He's also quite thin. Do you feed these children enough?" Mr. Takahashi asked.

"I-I beg your pardon!" Miss A. gasped. "Why of course I do! I do not starve these children!"

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am, I meant no offense."

"What about me?" Seto thought. "Aren't you going to say sorry to me?"

"Well, I think that he'd be absolutely perfect," Mrs. Takahashi said. "What do you think?"

"Yes. But I think that we should talk to him before we make any decisions," Mr. Takahashi replied.

"Of course, you can take all the time you need. I'll set up a room for you," Miss A. said. "Seto, come along!"

Seto followed them unwillingly. They went to one of the empty rooms in the orphanage.

"Here you are," Miss a announced.

"Now, Seto," Miss A. whispered. "Remember what I said, or it'll be the closet for you."

"Yes, ma'am," Seto replied, rolling his eyes.

Miss A. left them to talk.

"What was so threatening about the closet anyway?" he thought. "It's just an empty room."

His thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Takahashi. "Come have a seat, dear," she said.

Seto went over to where they were, and sat down.

"Now, you're name is Seto, correct?" Mr. Takahashi asked.

"Yes, sir," Seto replied.

"Seto Takahashi...doesn't it just sound great, dear?" said Mrs. Takahashi.

"Of course, what do you think, Seto?"

"Um..."

"Oh, look! He's speechless! Look at him, he's adorable!" Mrs. Takahashi squealed.

"These two are complete morons," Seto thought.

"Well, I think that we should adopt him," the young lady announced.

"Yes, I think so too," replied Mr. Takahashi.

"Wait, if you want to adopt me, you have to adopt my brother too," Seto replied.

Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi looked at eachother.

"Well, I'm sorry, but we only want to adopt one child right now," the young man replied.

"No, I'm sorry," Seto replied.

"For what, dear?" Mrs. Takahashi asked.

"For wasting your time."

Seto stood up.

He was about to leave, when he suddenly got a great idea. "Oh, and you know what?"

"What?" asked Mrs. Takahashi.

"You two are just so adorable!" Seto exclaimed in a high pitched voice.

The couple looked stunned. Seto smirked.

Seto went back to the main hall, where Miss A. asked what had happened. Just moments later, Mrs. Takahashi stormed in with her husband close behind her.

"Oh!" Mrs. A. exclaimed. "So have you decided on-"

"I have never been so humiliated in my life! Tell that ungrateful child to learn some manners!" Mrs. Takahashi exclaimed.

"Oh dear! I'm sorry," Miss A. apologized. "Seto, I want you to wait in your room while I work this out."

"Come on, Mokuba," Seto said, as he held out his hand to his little brother.

Mokuba took Seto's hand, and left with him. When they reached their room, Mokuba asked, "What happened, big bwovuh?"

"Oh, they wanted to adopt me, and I told them that they couldn't," Seto replied.

"Why did you do dat? Don't you want to get adopted?" Mokuba asked.

"I told them that if they wanted to adopt me, that they had to adopt you, and they refused."

"Oh, big bwovuh, you weawwy did dat fow me?"

"Of course! I wouldn't ever leave my little brother.

Mokuba hugged Seto.

"Do you pwomise? Do you pwomise dat you'ww nevuh weave me?"

"Yes, I promise," Seto replied, as he hugged back.

* * *

And that concludes this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Believe it or not, writing is actually extremely time-consuming. Well I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!

P.S. Seto got sent to the closet afterwards.


	21. Chapter 21

Ok, it's the weekend! YAY! I'm sorry that I haven't written very much, and this is kinda a short chapter.

To Joey'sBrooklynRage: Ok, I was just making sure. I was originally planning to go up to when Seto gets KaibaCorp, but I'll do my best to fulfill your wishes. I might make a different fanfic about it if I don't include it in here. Thanks for your advice on season three, I am currently watching some of the episodes.

To ari: Hi! I'm so glad that you reviewed! I love to hear from my readers. I'm glad that you liked the chapter, and I hope that you continue reading!

* * *

Seto and Mokuba were playing chess in the game room. No one else was there, and they were having a good time. The TV was also on, but no one was watching it.

"Sorry, Mokie, checkmate," Seto declared.

"Again? And in just five moves this time. You're like the best chess player in the whole wide world!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Well, almost."

"Oh yeah? Name someone who's better at chess than you."

"You, if you'd just concentrate."

"Fine, let's play again."

They rearranged the pieces.

"Ok, your move, Mokie."

"Ok, I'll go here."

He moved his piece.

"And he did it once again, folks," said the host on the TV.

Seto and Mokuba turned to look at the TV.

"Gozaburo Kaiba has renewed his title as the world chess champion," the reporter continued. "The corporate genius and six time world champ is a master strategist who has never once lost a single match. He maintains his claim that there's not a person alive who can defeat him. But make no mistake, this outspoken business tycoon has a heart of gold. Here he is donating a portion of his winnings to a local orphanage. I'm sure he just made a lot of children very happy."

The TV showed some pictures of the orphanage.

"Hey, Seto, that's where we live!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Yes, it is," Seto replied.

"Mr. Kaiba will be visiting the orphanage later today," said the reporter.

"Wow, he's coming here?" Mokuba asked.

"It sure sounds like it," said Seto.

A limousine arrived at the orphanage.

"Hello, sir, the children are this way," said Miss A. as she led Mr. Kaiba to the playground area. "They will be thrilled to meet you."

"Look," said Gozaburo. "I don't want any of these brats touching me. Let's just take a few pictures for the papers, and then I'll be on my way. Time is money, you know."

Mokuba and Seto peeked out from behind a door and watched Mr. Kaiba walk to where the other children were.

"What's that stench?" Gozaburo asked. "You do bathe these little urchins, don't you?"

"That guy is our ticket out of this dump, Mokie," Seto said.

"But, how? He's just here to visit, not to adopt anyone," Mokuba said.

"I'll make sure he takes us."

"Wha-how?"

"Just follow me and do what I say, ok?"

"Fine."

"Ok, Gozaburo, it's time to match wits with me and lose at your own game."

Seto and Mokuba waited until Miss A. and Mr. Kaiba walked back towards them. Seto and Mokuba then walked out to greet Gozaburo.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kaiba," Seto said.

"Yeah, I suppose," Gozaburo replied. "If you'll excuse me kid, I'm in a rush."

"I've got a challenge for you, and I know you never pass one up."

Mr. Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Yes, go on."

"Here's what I propose. One game of chess, me against you. If I win, you adopt my brother and me today, no questions asked."

Mr. G laughed. "That's a good one! No one beats me at chess, kid, I've been playing it for years! I was a world champion when you were sucking your thumb. You're in over your head, kid. What makes you think you can beat me?" asked Gozaburo.

"Because I never lose either. So what do you say?"

"Well, you've certainly got a great deal of confidence in yourself, and I have to give you credit for that, but I'm a busy man, and babysitting for you isn't on my schedule."

"So that means you're going to back down? Wait until the newspapers find out you're scared of a kid!"

"What's that? You wouldn't dare tell them that! I've got a reputation to uphold, you brat. Alright then, let's play, kid. One match, one chance."

Seto smirked. "That's all I need."

Gozaburo turned to Miss A. "Set us up in a quiet room, now."

Miss A. nodded timidly. "Sure, yes, right."

"Let's get this game over with," said Mr. Kaiba.

Miss A. led them to a room, and they entered.

"This won't take very long, junior," Gozaburo said as he sat down.

"Those were my thoughts exactly, sir. It's your move," Seto replied.

"After you, you'll need all the help you can get."

"Pawn to E3," Seto said as he moved his piece.

The game had begun.

"Hm, that's my opening move, kid."

"I know, I've studied all your matches."

"Studying is one thing, mastering is another."

"Knight to G5. You've left your left flank exposed."

"Hmm..."

The game continued, and the tension grew.

"Bishop to B6. Checkmate!" Seto declared

"What!" Gozaburo yelled, eyes wide with astonishment.

"You lose."

"NO! How could YOU beat ME?"

"Now you have to adopt us like you promised, Mr. Kaiba!"

Gozaburo was backed into a corner.

"If I don't adopt them, Seto would surely tell the press that I not only had been afraid of playing chess with a kid, but had also lost!" Gozaburo thought. "If I adopt them, maybe I can keep them quiet. What am I thinking! I don't have time for them!"

But then, and evil thought popped into Gozaburo's mind.

"Or do I?" He asked himself. "Noah's gone now, so I don't have anyone to replace me. This kid would be perfect. He's definitely shown he's got what it takes. Noah had more experience though, so I'll have to train this kid hard."

Gozaburo smiled a sinister smile. "This should be fun."

* * *

Well, here's the moment you all have been waiting for. Gozaburo Kaiba...duh, duh, duh, DUH! Yeah, well I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try to post a new chapter tomorrow, but I might not get around to it. We'll have to wait and see.

Ciao!


	22. Chapter 22

Hi! I'm so sorry that this chapter is kind of late, I'm really busy. Well, here it is!

* * *

A limousine pulled up at a large mansion. It was perhaps the largest building in Domino City.

"We've arrived," the driver announced, as he opened the door for Gozaburo.

Gozaburo stepped out of the fancy car and onto the walkway leading towards his house.

"Boys, this is your new home," the driver said to Mokuba and Seto, as he helped them out of the limousine.

The two brothers admired the mansion. They had never seen such a luxurious place in all of their life-and now they were going to live there. Gozaburo, Seto, and Mokuba walked up the path and climbed the stairs to the front door. Two men opened the large doors to let them in.

The inside was even greater than the outside. Elegant chandeliers and antiques adorned the large halls. All of the sudden, a man with an extremely large head hobbled up to them.

"Welcome home, Mr. Kaiba," he greeted. "I have prepared your-what's this? Two little boys? What on earth are they doing here?"

"Hobson, this is Seto, and his little brother Mokuba. They will be staying with us from now on. Boys, this is Hobson, the butler," Gozaburo introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," Seto said respectfully.

"Hmph," Hobson humphed. "Master, forgive me for being so straightforward, but what on earth possessed you to bring them home with you?"

"You are forgiven. I will explain everything later, but for now I need you to show these two their new rooms; just pick two of the empty guest rooms," Gozaburo instructed.

"Understood, sir," Hobson replied. "Follow me, you two."

Hobson led Seto and Mokuba up the stairway and through what seemed to be an endless hall. There were so many doors. Mokuba grabbed the back of Seto's shirt, and held it as if he would never let go.

Hobson finally stopped in front of one door. "Seto this is your room," he said, opening the door to reveal an enormous room with lavish furniture and a large bed. There was a walk in closet, and a bathroom attached. There was even a balcony! Seto walked in, admiring the room.

Hobson then led Mokuba to the room next to it. "This shall be your room, Mokuba," Hobson said, opening the door for him as well.

Mokuba's room was exactly like Seto's room, except his room didn't have a balcony.

"I shall go fetch your bags for you," Hobson said, leaving the two brothers.

"Hey, Seto, look at my room! It's huge!"Mokuba exclaimed.

"Yes, this is a mansion after all," Seto replied.

"I bet they have great food here; much better than the orphanage!"

"Probably," Seto replied.

Mokuba walked over to Seto's room. "Is there something wrong, big brother?" Mokuba asked. "You don't seem very excited."

Seto turned to see Mokuba. "Of course I'm excited! We have a new home now; and not just any home, it's the home of a millionare!"

Hobson entered the room, and set down the bags. "The master wants to see you in his office, boys. I suggest that we go straight away," he said.

Hobson led them down the halls.

"I don't want to go. Our new father scares me, Seto," Mokuba said.

"He's not that scary, and besides, I'll be with you the whole time," Seto reassured.

"Ok then."

Hobson then showed them the room, and the two brothers walked in. Gozaburo was sitting behind his desk, looking at them with menacing eyes.

"Hello boys. Have a seat," he said, motioning to the two seats in front of him.

Seto and Mokuba sat down.

"I'm sure that you are aware that I am the CEO of Kaiba Corporation. Am I correct?" Gozaburo asked.

"Yes, sir," Seto replied.

"Then you will also know that I need an heir to take over my business when I am no longer capable of managing it. Because you are now my sons, you provide me with exactly what I need. However, managing a multimillion business such as KaibaCorp is not easy work," Gozaburo said.

"So...you're going to train us to be owners of a company?" Mokuba asked.

"Correction, Mokuba, I am training Seto to be the heir of my company. You see, young Mokuba, the only reason that you are here is because Seto wishes you to be here. You are absolutely nothing to me, and do well to remember it," Gozaburo snapped.

"But-"

Gozaburo glared at the small boy. Mokuba instantly closed his mouth.

"Seto, I have heard that you are what they call a 'child prodigy'? Is this correct?" Gozaburo asked.

"I believe it to be so," Seto replied.

"That's good," Gozaburo smirked. "Because you're going to need all the help you can get. There is so much to learn and such little time, so you shall learn fast and study hard. No excuses."

"Understood," Seto replied.

"Good. Your tutors are the best in the country, and they shall arrive two days from now. Until then I suggest that you get some rest and brush up on your arithmetic. You are free to leave," Gozaburo dismissed.

Seto and Mokuba left and headed back to their rooms to unpack.

"Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes, Mokuba?" Seto replied.

"Am I really not important?"

"What? Of course you're important. You're the most important thing that I have, and never forget that, ok?"

"Ok, big brother."

"Now go unpack."

Mokuba went to his room. His bags were so small, and there was barely anything in them. Mokuba looked at the large dresser that was in his room.

"Who on earth has enough clothes to fill that thing up?" Mokuba asked himself.

The young boy took what little he had and put it up. Then he looked around. The room was so dismal.

"It needs decoration," Mokuba thought.

Mokuba rummaged through his bag to try and find something to bring the room to life. He took out his small model airplane and put it up.

"There, much better!" he commented, proud of his great sense of interior decorating.

The door opened.

"Young master, your dinner is ready," Hobson said.

"Ok, I'll be right down," Mokuba replied.

Mokuba couldn't wait. It had been almost two years since he had some decent food.

Mokuba and Seto joined hands and went downstairs to enjoy their banquet.

* * *

I know, lame ending, but I was kinda stuck. I'm so bored! I had to drag myself to finish this chapter. I'm whining again, sorry. I'm sorry if I don't seem to be myself, I just feel really blah. The next chapter's going to be a bit more interesting. Unfortunately, it might not be up until Saturday, but I'll do my best. Thank you all for reading, and I hope that you liked it!


	23. Chapter 23

Hey, sorry for being so out-of-character yesterday. I'm feeling better now. Yeah...NOW I'M HYPER! Lol, surprise! I bet you just jumped out of your chair right now...or you didn't. Either way. Just writing 'I'm hyper' makes you hyper. It's weird. Thanks again to Joey'sBrooklynRage for the great support!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

"Sir...Sir, wake up," a voice said.

The boy mumbled something unintelligible groggily.

"Get up, now!" the man persisted, shaking the boy. "Today your first lesson begins, and the master wishes to see you right away."

Seto slowly opened his eyes to see Hobson trying to wake him up. 'What?" he asked wearily.

"Get dressed and go downstairs for breakfast. You have fifteen minutes, I suggest that you do not waste them."

Seto slowly sat up. He looked at the clock by his nightstand.

"4:00 in the morning? Who gets up and has breakfast at 4:00 in the morning?" he asked, bewildered.

Despite being utterly confused as to why he had to get up right then, Seto got out of bed and got dressed. He then proceeded to go down the winding stairs and into the dismal dining room. He saw Gozaburo sitting at the opposite end of the long table.

"Good morning, sir," Seto greeted, taking a seat.

"Good morning, Seto. I take it you slept well?" Gozaburo replied.

"Forgive me if I am being rude, but why must I wake up so early?" Seto asked.

"Did I not tell you? Well then, you shall get up at this time from now on. Your science tutor has arrived, and you shall begin your lesson in approximately thirty minutes."

"Why does it have to be this early?"

"Allow me to explain your schedule. You shall wake up at four o' clock sharp every day. If you are not awake at this time, I shall send Hobson to get you. You have fifteen minutes to prepare for the day. Once you are fully dressed, you shall come down and eat your breakfast. You have fifteen minutes to eat. Then at 4:30 you will go to your first lesson; today's first lesson is science. For now Hobson will show you the way, but I believe that over time you will know your way around here. Your day will consist of six classes. Each class will last for two hours, and you will have a thirty minute break between each class. You will have a one hour lunch break, and dinner is served at precisely eight. Do you have any questions?"

Seto let that sink in. "What subjects will I be studying, sir?" he asked.

"You shall study science, math, foreign languages, social studies, economics, and game theory."

"I see," Seto said, as he began to eat his breakfast.

The two ate in silence, and then it was finally time for Seto's lesson. Hobson led him through the long hall and to one of the doors, and then sent him inside."

"Hello, you must be Seto. I'm Professor Haruto Kikuchi. Please have a seat," said a young man.

Seto looked at the man.

"Good morning," Seto replied taking a seat.

"I would begin this class with an introduction so that we could get to know each other better, but your father said that he wanted absolutely no dilly-dallying, so we must get straight to class. Today we will start with something relatively easy, considering that this is our first lesson. I was thinking about something along the lines of earth science. Now later on we will do more advanced things, so do not think that every day will be like today. Here is your textbook," Prof. Kikuchi said, as he handed Seto a very fat book.

"Open to page 35, please," the teacher instructed.

Seto opened the book, and the teacher gave a lecture about erosion and soil formation. Seto found that after the first hour that it was hard to concentrate on what the teacher was saying; all the words seemed to blur together.

"Didn't he already talk about weathering?" Seto asked himself.

The class dragged on and on, until the clock rang seven times, signaling 7:00.

"And that concludes our lesson for today," the professor said.

Mr. Kikuchi handed Seto a large stack of papers.

"I expect all of this to be finished by tomorrow. Can you do that?" the teacher asked.

"Yes, sir," Seto answered.

"Good. I will see you tomorrow then," Mr. Kikuchi said, as he left the room.

Seto stared at his mound of homework.

"So it begins," he murmured to himself, as he took a sheet from the stack and began to write on it.

* * *

Sorry the chapter's so short. I couldn't really think of anything to write. I'm going to my friend's house on Friday, so there will be no chapter then. So don't expect one. Anyone who expects a chapter on Friday is fired! Well...not really. I can't really fire you...pooh turkeys. Well, I hope you liked it!

P.S. Who ever gets the 'Spider and the Fly' reference gets brownie points.


	24. Chapter 24

Lol, I bet you weren't expecting a chapter today! HAHA! SURPRISE! It stinks, my friend hurt her foot and it might be broken, so she had to go to the hospital. I'm really bummed, so I wrote a really short chapter. I mean really short. Sorry for the shortness. Lol, that's not a word. I also made up another word: creezy. It's creepy and crazy combined. Yeah, you can just go ahead and read the chapter...

Sort-of-warning: This chapter may be a bit violent, but let's face it; we all knew it was going to happen.

* * *

The walls were becoming blurry. His hand was beginning to slow.

"Now. If a train in Boston is traveling at 180 mph, and a train is traveling from New York at the same..."

The room began to grow dim. His head began to nod.

"Wake up!" Hobson yelled, as he whacked Seto in the face with the switchblade he held.

Seto jolted awake. The teacher stared at the spectacle.

"I sincerely apologize for interfering with your lesson, professor, but it seems young Seto was

more concerned with the backs of his eyelids. Continue. I have strict orders; my boss has no tolerance for slackers," Hobson said.

"What? I don't slack!" Seto exclaimed.

It had been at least a month since Seto had come to the Kaiba household. Almost every night he had stayed up until early in the morning just to finish his homework. He was so tired, it was hard for him to walk without falling over; but he never let it show. He was straining himself; mentally and physically.

The lesson ended soon, much to Seto's relief. He said goodbye to his teacher and looked glumly at the stack of papers that lay in front of him.

"I'm so tired," Seto thought. "I doubt that I could do any more work. Maybe I could just skip lunch and sleep, or maybe I could just fall asleep right now..."

Seto's eyelids began to droop, and he was soon asleep.

"Seto, wake up right now!" a stern voice commanded.

Seto stirred, and then was still.

"You shall wake up, or I'll make you!"

Seto felt a stinging pain in his cheek, and woke up on the floor. He slowly picked himself off the floor, wondering how on earth he got there. He then felt his burning cheek, and looked up at his furious father.

"Would you care to explain to me why instead of proceeding to your foreign languages class, you decided to sleep?" Gozaburo fumed.

Seto stood up slowly and looked his father in the eye. "F-Forgive me, sir. I had no idea that it was this-"

"Don't make excuses with me boy!" Gozaburo yelled.

His hand flew out to hit the boy again, knocking him to the ground once more.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Gozaburo asked.

"Umm..."  
"You're ten minutes late for your foreign languages lesson!"

"I'm sorry, sir," Seto replied, as he tried to sit up.

"That!"

Kick.

"Is!"

Punch.

"Unacceptable!"

Kick.

"Head for your next class before I have you kicked out of my house," Gozaburo said, as he left Seto panting on the floor.

* * *

Yeah, this is just the beginning. Just you wait, I have all kinds of torture planned...mwahahaha...Yeah, some chapters beyond this point may be a bit violent, but it's not anything like those GozaburoxSeto fics. Those make me shudder...*shuddering*

P.S. To all of you who didn't get the 'Spider and the Fly reference, it was the part when he went down the winding stair and into the dismal dining room. I was thinking about making a little parlor where no one ever came out again, but that would be cheesey.

P.P.S. The weathering and erosion in the previous chapter was inspired by a very boring science lesson I had. The teacher just repeated the same thing three times.


	25. Chapter 25

Hi there! Sorry this chapter is posted so late, I went on a super shopping spree today. Yeah, well here it is!

To Joey'sBrooklynRage: I'll be sure to tell her that you hoped that she would get better. That goes for all of us, let's all wish my friend a speedy recovery! I'm so happy that you updated your story! I would like to say thanks again for reviewing all the time. It really means a lot to me.

* * *

Mokuba was getting really bored. He was lying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. It had been five months since Mokuba and his brother had been adopted by Gozaburo. He was stuck in his room with nothing to do. He had played his games time and time again, and there's no point in playing chess by yourself. He wanted to see Seto, but he had been told that his brother was busy studying.

"Seto's always busy," Mokuba thought. "I barely ever get to see him anymore. He's always working, and he doesn't have any time for me. Gozaburo says that Seto doesn't have any time for distractions, like me. I'll show him. No one can come between me and my brother! We're going to be together forever, and nothing will ever change that!"

Mokuba got up. "Yeah, that's right! I'm going to go to see my big brother right now, and no one's going to stop me."

Mokuba marched out of his room, and tapped on his brother's door.

"Seto? You in there? Seto?" Mokuba called quietly, so he wouldn't attract the attention of any of the servants.

Hearing no response, Mokuba slowly opened the door.

The lights were turned off, and it was very dark.

"Seto? You in here?" Mokuba whispered.

Mokuba felt the wall for a light switch, and found one. He flipped it on, revealing the room and it's furniture. There was one thing that caught Mokuba's attention though. There was a man sitting at his brother's desk, writing furiously on a piece of paper.

"Maybe he knows where my brother is," Mokuba thought.

The young boy slowly approached the figure, and tapped on his shoulder.

"Um...excuse me," Mokuba said. "You wouldn't happen to know where-"

Mokuba gasped. He noticed that there was no man sitting at the desk...it was his brother!

"Big brother! What's happened to you?" Mokuba exclaimed.

Seto slowly turned his head to look at his younger brother. His eyes were bloodshot, and there were big bags underneath them. The skin on his face was stretched, and you could see his bones. His hands shook, but the most terrifying thing was the color of his eyes. They had changed from the brilliant bright blue that they had been. They were now an icy, cold color.

"Big brother...what have they done to you?" Mokuba asked, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Mokuba? What are you doing here?" Seto asked.

"I came to see you! Big brother, what's wrong?" Mokuba asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Seto replied in a monotone.

"Something's wrong, I know it! Please tell me!" Mokuba pleaded, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. "You can tell me. I'm your brother."

Seto didn't reply. His eyes were foggy, like he wasn't paying attention to what Mokuba was saying.

"Seto, snap out of it!" Mokuba yelled, as he slapped his brother in the face.

Seto was jolted out of his daydream-like state. He saw Mokuba standing in front of him, tears streaming down his face.

"I can't let him see me like this," Seto thought.

Seto smiled the best smile he could muster up.

"Don't be silly, nothing's wrong. I"m just really tired. Father's making me study really hard, so I have to stay up very late to get all of my work done. Don't you worry though, I'm almost done. I'll be sure to get some good sleep once I'm finished."

Mokuba looked at his brother, not quite sure whether or not he was telling the truth. That's when he noticed that his brother's skin was tinted purple in one area.

"Seto, you have a bad bruise...and a scratch on your face!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Yeah, I wasn't looking where I was going, and I bumped into a wall! Silly me...yeah..." Seto trailed off, knowing that he wasn't fooling anyone.

"Seto, I know you're not that clumsy. You would more likely stop me from walking into a wall."

Seto couldn't think of anything to say.

"Look, I have to get back to work, you should probably go before father finds out you're here."

"But-"

"No buts, he'll probably be here any second, you have to go now!" pushing his little brother out the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow at lunch!" Seto said before closing the door in Mokuba's face.

Mokuba stared at the door in despair. It was no use, his brother would just keep coming up with excuses. Mokuba headed back to his room, and closed the door behind him.

"Off to see our big brother, were we?" asked a voice.

Mokuba whirled around to see Gozaburo leaning against his dresser.

"Uh...I...I..." Mokuba stuttered.

"I thought I told you that 'big brother' was busy, didn't I?" Gozaburo asked. "There's not much of him left though."

This made Mokuba angry.

"What did you do to him?" Mokuba yelled.

Gozaburo chuckled. "So curious, are we? Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

There was something about the way Gozaburo said it that made Mokuba shudder.

"I want you to stop whatever your doing to my brother!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Why would I do that?" Gozaburo asked.

"If you don't, I'll make you," Mokuba replied, trying to sound confident.

Gozaburo laughed. "That's a good one," he said. "Oh, what's this?"

Gozaburo picked up the model airplane resting on Mokuba's dresser.

"H-Hey! Don't touch that!" Mokuba said.

Gozaburo smiled sinisterly. "Oh, this? Is it precious to you?"

"W-Why do you care?"

"Why do you care why I care?"

Mokuba had no reply to that.

"Hmm...I wonder what would happen if I did this..."

All of the sudden, the plane snapped in half. Mokuba was shocked.

"Whoops! Oh well, you can have it now. Have fun in here by yourself," Gozaburo said, as he tossed the broken airplane on the floor and left.

Mokuba rushed over to his broken treasure. He tried to piece it back together, but it wouldn't work.

"That man is terrible," Mokuba said, as he started to cry. "One day I'll show him."

* * *

Well, I got to go, but I hope that you liked the chapter!


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys, sorry about how late the update is...again. I was busy killing chimeras. Yeah...Go resistance! Anyway, Here's the new chapter.

To Joey'sBrooklynRage: Thanks again for reviewing. I actually don't like pie that much. Except key lime pie...key lime pie is good.

* * *

Seto, Mokuba, and Gozaburo were eating at the dinner table. Seto was fed up with his textbooks and what-not and couldn't take it anymore, so he had decided to join Mokuba and Gozaburo for dinner that night. He was also very hungry, for he had been skipping meals in order to get all of his work done.

Mokuba eyed Seto peculiarly. He had not forgotten what had happened the other night. It was strange, because Seto looked fresh and clean, and he had no marks on his body-or at least that you could see. He looked as he always had, except for his eyes. They were still ice cold.

They ate in silence. Finally Gozaburo broke the ice.

"I hear you're falling behind in your studies..." Gozaburo said, as he paused to take a bite of salad. "So you'll no longer have the weekends off starting immediately.

Seto looked up in shock. "Falling behind in my studies?" he thought. "That's impossible!"

"But I've been working so hard!" Seto protested.

"Not hard enough! You must have discipline, Seto! It's the only way to crush your enemies!' Gozaburo yelled.

"But I don't have any enemies!" Seto argued.

"Of COURSE you do! You're just not aware of them yet! You have to learn that you can trust no one at all! Including me!"

"Why would I ever trust you?" Seto mentally asked himself.

After that, they all resumed to eating, and an awkward silence fell over them.

* * *

Mokuba was in his brother's room. Seto was having a late night lesson due to his 'inability to work hard enough'.

"The way they treat Seto stinks," Mokuba said to himself. "But I know how to cheer him up."

He took out a piece of paper from his desk drawer and began to draw something on it. When it was finished, he took one of Seto's textbooks and went outside.

Almost as soon as Mokuba had gone outside, Hobson walked down the hall.

"Hey, you, back to bed," he commanded.

"Ok. But first I got to give Seto his textbook back. You heard dad! Got to study, study, study!" Mokuba said, handing the old man the textbook. Hobson took it, and walked back down the hall to find Seto.

* * *

"And that concludes our lesson for today. I will see you tomorrow," The teacher said, as she left.

Seto, however, didn't bother with saying goodbye, and just plopped down on the couch.

"If I see another toextbook, I think I'm gunna barf!" he thought.

"Sleeping already? You still have one more lesson tonight, and you left this textbook behind. If I were you, I'd be more careful next time," he heard a someone say.

Seto didn't mind to peek his eye open, he knew that eery voice anywhere.

"Your next lesson starts in one hour. You're lucky that the master has shown you some mercy," Hobson said as he left Seto to his studies.

"Whatever you say, Hobson," Seto grumbled.

Seto sat up and took the textbook into his hands. He glared at it.

"I can't take this anymore!" Seto exclaimed, throwing the book on the floor.

Something caught Seto's eye though. A piece of paper had fallen out of the textbook. Seto walked over to where the book had landed, and picked up the piece of paper. He unfolded it, and read it.

"Dear Seto," he read. "I guess you found my hiding place. Remember, big bro. They can't take away everything from us, so enjoy my gift. But don't let them find it. Love, Mokie."

Seto smiled. "Thanks, bro," he said.

He noticed something else lying next to the book.

"My duel monster cards!" he exclaimed, as he picked them up. "They're not the greatest cards, but they're mine. Huh? A Blue Eyes White Dragon?"

Seto stared at the makeshift card in awe.

"Mokuba made me a Blue Eyes? One day, I'll have the REAL card in my deck, just wait!"

* * *

Yeah, sorry for the short chapter. I'm going on vacation soon, so I'm not going to be home until like next Sunday or something like that. I know what you're thinking, "She just went on vacation, come on!" Sorry! Anyway, I hope that you liked it.


	27. Chapter 27

Hey! I'm back from vacation as you can see. Yeah, I"m kinda stating the obvious. I'm going to try to post my chapters faster. My goal is to finish this story before my birthday, which is in about 45 days. Anyway, here's the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

* * *

It was 3:00 a.m., and Seto was far from being finished with his work. Gozaburo had been intent on pushing the boy to his limits, but Seto, proud and strong, refused to become weak and let his father see that he was struggling. Every night he worked until his eyes could no longer remain open.

"I don't think I can keep this up for much longer," Seto told himself.

Nevertheless, his steady hand continued to write out the equations. After an hour, Seto was finally complete with his work. He looked at the clock with great diamay, seeing that it was already 4:00.

"I stayed up all night again?" Seto asked himself. "I need to finish my work faster."

Seto then proceeded to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. After doing this, he took the large stack of homework that he had spent the night completing, and went downstairs.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," he greeted, as he sat down to eat his breakfast.

"Good morning, Seto. Did you sleep well?" Gozaburo asked.

"Yes, I did," Seto lied.

"Good, good. I wouldn't want you to be tired during your lesson today."

"My...lesson?" Seto asked.

"I must have forgotten to tell you, but you will not be taking classes with your tutors this morning. I have given them some time off."

"Then who shall teach me?"

"I shall be your tutor today, but do not worry. Today's lesson is more like a test to see how much you have really learned."

"I see," Seto replied.

"You can take however long you want to finish your breakfast, I'm in no rush."

"This isn't like him," Seto thought. "He seems more relaxed than usual."

After breakfast the two went to Gozaburo's office. Gozaburo sat at his desk, and rummaged through his desk. Seto sat down at the chair opposite of his father's. He noticed a picture on Gozaburo's desk. It was a picture of his father, but he was much younger. However, the thing that caught Seto's attention was the boy that stood next to Gozaburo. He was young, perhaps the same age as Seto was, and his hair was a turquoise color.

"Father?" Seto asked. "If you don't mind me asking, who is this boy?"

Gozaburo looked up and saw the picture that Seto was pointing to.

"That's none of your business!" Gozaburo snapped.

Seto was startled by this sudden outburst, but didn't let it show.

"I'm sorry, sir," Seto apologized.

Gozaburo made a grunting noise, and returned to his search.

"Aha!" Gozaburo exclaimed, as he pulled a folder out of his drawer. "Here it is."

He opened the folder and took out a couple of pages. Then he handed one of them to Seto.

"Fill this out as fast as you can," Gozaburo ordered.

Seto took a pencil that was lying on the desk and began to write on the piece of paper.

"These are easy," Seto thought.

He continued to write, until he came to the last question.

If 1/2x +1/2(1/2x + 1/2(1/2x +1/2(1/2x + ... = y, then x = ?

Seto blanked.

"What in the world does this mean?" he asked himself. "I can't say that I don't know what this is, but he'll know if I don't answer it. Guessing randomly is out of the question."

"Is there something wrong, Seto?" Gozaburo asked.

Seto looked up at Gozaburo.

"No, I've got it all under control!" Seto replied.

"I see. Are you done then?"

Seto felt a drop of sweat go down the side of his face.

"Um...I...I..." Seto stuttered.

"Well, Seto?"

"No, sir. I'm not."

"Then tell me Seto, why aren't you finished yet?"

"It's because I...I don't know the answer."

"Why don't you know the answer?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? In that case, let me tell you why you don't know. You don't know because you don't study hard enough!"

"I haven't learned anything like this yet!" Seto protested.

"Don't make excuses!" Gozaburo yelled.

"But I'm not!"

Gozaburo took Seto's hand and twisted it. Seto let out a yelp of pain.

"Don't lie to me, boy," Gozaburo sneered. "Or you'll pay the price."

Gozaburo let go of Seto's hand, and the young boy fell to the floor.

"You're getting out of it this time, but you had better not fail next time," Gozaburo threatened, as he walked out of the room.

Seto examined his limp wrist.

"It must be broken," he thought.

Seto was concerned, but not about his wrist, but about what Gozaburo had said before he left.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Seto asked himself, as he picked himself off the floor.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope you did. I would like to thank google for helping me to find the math problem. I personally have no idea what it means. I've been meaning to ask this for a while now, but do any of you have story recommendations? I like to read a nice fanfic every once in a while. It doesn't even have to be your own, it can be just a random story you've read. You don't have to do anything if you want, but I was just wondering if there were any good ones that I haven't heard of. Well, got to go!

Ohayo gozaimasu: Good morning in Japanese.


	28. Chapter 28

I'm so sorry! I said that I would update sooner! I totally lost track of time.

To Joey'sBrooklynRage: Really? I thought that people would finish all of their stories. I have seen quite a few unfinished ones though...anyway, I hope that you update your story soon!

Another sort-of warning: This chapter involves some pretty harsh abuse, but it's nothing really bad. I'm just warning you guys.

* * *

Seto was in Gozaburo's office.

"You wished to see me, sir?" Seto said.

"Yes, yes, did you bring your homework with you?" Gozaburo asked.

"Yes, sir," Seto replied, as he handed Gozaburo his papers.

"Good...good...you're doing very well, Seto," Gozaburo said, as he read the sheets of paper.

"Thank you, sir."

"It has always surprised me how well you so, considering."

"Considering what, may I ask?"

"Considering that you spent two years in an orphanage and that you are only fourteen."

"I see," Seto replied, beaming with pride.

"Oh! And the fact that your mother was American."

Seto instantly frowned.

"Excuse me, but what did you say?"

"It's no secret that Japanese education is better than the education in America."

"But...how did you know-"

"Come on, Seto. You didn't think that I would adopt a child and not know something about him. I'm surprised!"

"But, I went to school in Japan."

"But did you know that instead of sending you to a school for gifted children, she decided to make you take extra classes once a week. Once a week! That's not enough time to learn anything. Your mother slowed you down. It's so typical of an American."

By this time, Seto was furious.

"Don't talk about my mother that way!" he demanded.

Gozaburo looked surprised.

"Excuse me?"

"My mother didn't slow me down. My mother was perfect!"

"No one is perfect, Seto."

"So neither are you!"

Gozaburo's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Is that any way to speak to your father?"

"You aren't my father."

"I forbid you to speak to me in such a tone. It doesn't matter whether I am your father or not."

"And I forbid you to speak about my parents in such a manner!"

Gozaburo stood up abruptly and towered above Seto.

"That is enough! You are wearing my patience thin, boy."

"I've had enough of you as well!"

Gozaburo reached out his hand to hit Seto in the face, but Seto caught his hand and countered the attack. Gozaburo tried to block it, but Seto was too quick.

"Why you..." he growled in a menacing voice. "How dare you? How dare you lash out at the only one who took you in, the one person who has given you all that you have?"

Gozaburo punched Seto and kicked him, sending the boy to the ground.

"Such insolence will not be tolerated, I assure you."

Gozaburo kicked Seto in the ribcage again, and result was a sickening snap. Seto refrained from crying out.

"I should have realized this before I let you study with your tutors: you must learn discipline before can be taught anything."

Gozaburo notoriously kicked an punched Seto, while Seto held back his tears and took what his father threw at him.

* * *

Seto stumbled down the halls. He leaned against the wall for support; he could barely walk. The world looked like it was spinning, but he walked on until he reached his room. He slowly turned the doorknob. When the door finally opened, he fell through, and landed on his hands and knees. It took a while for him to find the strength to pull himself back up. He stumbled to his bathroom, and looked at his appearance in the mirror. There was barely a spot of him that wasn't covered in blood.

Blood poured out of his mouth. He could hardly see the room; everything was going dark. He gripped the edge of the bathroom counter and tried to shake off the warm and fuzzy feeling he had. His eyelids were so heavy, he could barely keep them open. His mouth was filled with red liquid.

"I...I can't do this anymore," Seto thought. "Maybe...maybe I should stop trying. There won't be anymore pain...no more studying...no more staying up all night...yes. Maybe I should just let go."

Seto felt his legs give out, and he fell onto the ground, propped up into a sitting position against the wall.

"But I don't want to die...I want to stay here."

But he couldn't stop his eyes from closing. There was nothing for him to grab onto. He was slipping; welcoming a sleep which he knew would take him forever.

Then he thought of something.

"If I'm not here, then what will become of Mokuba?" he wondered. "What will become of my little brother?"

Instantly he felt the need to fight the darkness. He couldn't leave his little brother like this. Not here, not now.

Seto slowly opened his eyes. He would remain strong for his brother, no matter what it would take.

* * *

By the way, this is the last abuse chapter, so you can come out of your hiding spot now. LOL. Well, I'm going to be really busy, but I promise that I will update as soon as possible. Ciao!


	29. Chapter 29

I told you that I would update soon. I'm a...girl of my word? Yeah, I put the Joker's wrods to shame...anyways, I just want to make it clear that in the last chapter I was in NO WAY trying to make Americans look dumb. I myself am American. But I think that we all know that education in Japan is more...thorough. I did hear that Obama is trying to make it better, so let's all hope that his plan will work!

To Joey'sBrooklynRage: Believe it or not, I actually Wikipedia-d child abuse, and I found links between the pesonality affects of child abuse and some of Seto Kaiba's key traits, such as not being very social. I back-traced it (lol)! It's sad, really. Child abuse is wrong. I'm actually going to see my friend tomorrow, so I'll ask her how she's feeling. Thank you for your concern!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

* * *

It had been about a couple of weeks since Seto had been 'taught a lesson', and as a result, his grades had gone up significantly. Gozaburo had granted Seto a day off, because Seto had been doing so well. When news of this reached Mokuba, he was ecstatic; he hadn't seen his brother in quite a while.

Mokuba rushed out of his door and ran to Seto's. He knocked on the door.

"Seto? You in there?" he called.

The door opened.

"Hello, Mokuba," Seto said.

"Big brother!" Mokuba exclaimed, pulling his brother into a tight hug.

Seto winced, but hugged in return.

"How are you today?" Seto asked.

"I'm great. It's so awesome that Gozaburo's letting you get off of school today. So what do you want to do? We could go to the park, we could get ice cream, or maybe we could-"

"I don't really want to do anything," Seto replied, glumly.

Mokuba pulled away from his brother and looked up at him.

"What?" he asked. "But why?"

"I...I just don't feel like it," Seto said, as he looked away.

"We finally have a chance to spend some time together, and you don't even want to? You don't want to be with me?"

"No! It's not like that!" Seto protested. "I do want to spend time with you! But do you think we could do something inside?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's go get something yummy to eat first though. I'm starved!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"You mean he starved you?" Seto exclaimed.

"Um...no. It's a figure of speech," Mokuba replied a bit awkwardly.

Seto looked kind of embarrased.

"Yeah...I know."

"You're silly, big brother," Mokuba laughed, as he led his brother into the kitchen.

"Why hello, Mokuba...and Seto! What a surprise! I haven't seen you in ages," said one of the maids. "How are you? I hope the master isn't making you work too hard."

"Actually, Misuzu, Gozaburo's giving him the day off!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Well I'll be," replied Misuzu. "Well I hope that you two have fun today. By the way, is there anything that I can get you?"

"Yes, could we have some ice cream?" Mokuba asked.

'Of course! What flavors would you like?"

"I would like vanilla. What would you like, Seto?"

"Uh, I actually-"

"Oh, yeah! I forgot, you like chocolate. He'd like chocolate."

"Ok! I'll be right back!"

The maid left.

"It looks like you've made some friends amongst the servants," Seto stated.

"Yeah, they're really nice. They get me pretty much whatever I want," Mokuba replied.

"Ok, here you two are!" Mizusu said, as she handed the boys their bowls ice cream. "Enjoy!"

"Thank you!" Mokuba said, as Misuzu walked off to complete some more of her work. "Come on, Seto. Let's sit at the big table over there."

Mokuba and Seto sat opposite each other. Mokuba dug into his ice cream, but Seto just stared at his.

"It doesn't matter if we stay inside, there's tons to do here!" Mokuba excliamed.

Mokuba looked up at Seto, who wasn't eating his ice cream.

"Is there something wrong, big brother?" Mokuba asked.

"No, nothing's wrong," Seto replied, looking into outer space.

"Then why aren't you eating your ice cream?" Mokuba inquired.

"I'm just not really hungry," Seto replied.

"But you haven't eaten all day."

"Yeah, I have."

"When was that?"

"This morning, of course."

"I didn't see you at breakfast...in fact, I never see you at breakfast."

"That's just because I wake up earlier than you do."

"But I thought that you would sleep in today, because you don't have to do school."

"I did."

"Then how did you eat breakfast before I did?"

"Because I woke up earlier than you did."

"But you said that you slept in."

"I did."

"We're just going in circles now."

"Exactly."

"What?"

"What?

"Wha-oh never mind."

Mokuba was getting rather irritated, but when he looked at his brother grinning at him, he smiled back.

"Hurry up and eat you ice cream," Mokuba said. "I have a bunch of things for us to do today."

"Alright then. Anything for my little brother," Seto replied.

"This is going to be great! First we're going to..."

Mokuba went on and on about the things he had planned, and Seto smiled in return.

"Today's going to be awesome!" Mokuba thought.

* * *

I don't know why Seto likes chocolate ice cream, he just kinda seems like a chocolate kind of person to me. Chocolate is good...sorry, getting off topic. Anyway, I hope that you liked the chapter!


	30. Chapter 30

YAY! It's finally the weekend! It's the day we all wait for every week. Or at least I do.

To Joey'sBrooklynRage: I read the first chapter of Demon Child, it's pretty good. Thanks for the reccomendation.

* * *

Seto and Mokuba were sitting at the dinner table, across from Gozaburo.

"Alright, Seto, as of today your formal education is over. It's time for you to start learning lessons in the real world. Now I have something to give you. I think you'll be quite pleased with it," Gozaburo said, as he stopped to ring a bell.

The door opened and Hobson came in, wheeling a cart with a cover over it.

"Hobson! Show Seto his gift of ten-million dollars!" Gozaburo excliamed.

Hobson lifted the sheet off of the cart to reveal stacks and stacks of money. Mokuba and Seto gasped.

"Relax, you two," Gozaburo snapped. "Eveything in life comes at a price, so if you think I'm just handing this money to you, then think again. I am lending you this small fortune to you as a test."

"A test?" Seto repeated.

"That's right. You have exactly one year to return the money to me. Is that clear? But you must return to me ten times that amount next year!"

Seto looked shocked.

"If you pass this test, you will prove to me that you have the business skills necessary to call yourself a Kaiba. This is all explained in your contract, Seto," Gozaburo said, as Hobson put a sheet of paper in front of Seto. "Pass, and you earn the last name Kaiba; fail, and it's back to the orphanage."

"I accept," Seto replied, as he took the pen and wrote his name in the space provided.

Gozaburo smirked.

"Now that's a very wise decision on your part," he said. "My assistant Lector is the only one allowed to assist you. You have one year to pass."

* * *

"What are you going to do, Seto? I mean, turning ten-million dollars into one-hundred-million dollars in only one year seems impossible," Mokuba said.

"Hey, don't worry. See, business is just another game. Look, there are a hundred cards here, right? Now pretend each card represents a piece of a company," Seto replied.

"Yeah..."

"This is where it all becomes a game. The trick is to own more cards than anyone else. If you can do that, you can control the company."

"And how many cards do you need to do that?" Mokuba asked.

"The magic number is fifty-one. No one else can ever have more cards than you if you have fifty-one out of a hundred. That's how you win."

Seto turned to Lector.

"Hey, Lector, I need you to spend all ten-million dollars of my money and buy me fifty-one shares of a company."

"What kind of company, sir?" Lector asked in his southern accent.

"Any kind, as long as they value their workers."

Lector left the room.

"So, Seto, what do you want to do while we're waiting?" Mokuba asked.

"Nothing," Seto replied.

"We could get ice cream."

"I don't feel like it."

"Come on, you know-"

"I said I don't feel like it!" Seto yelled.

Mokuba cowered.

"O-ok," Mokuba stammered.

Seto and Mokuba sat in silence, until they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," Seto invited.

Lector opened the door and entered.

"Sir," he said. "I've purchased the perfect company."

Seto smirked.

"Come with me, and I'll tell you about it," Lector said.

They all followed Lector down to a room and Lector set up a slide show.

"This company is known for treatin' it's workers like family," he said.

"How cool!" Mokuba excliamed. "You're very own company. Is it going to make you all the money you need?"

"That's a good question. You see, this company doesn't make much money, but there is a way that I can use this company to get what I need right now: force the president to run the company my way."

Mokuba gasped.

"Come, let us see this company," Seto said, as he stood up.

Lector, Mokuba, and Seto got into the limousine, and drove towards the company. It wasn't a long ride, and they were there in no time. When they arrived, one of the workers led them to the president's office.

Seto didn't knock, but barged right in. The president looked up from his desk in surprise.

"Oh, hello. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I've come to see your company," Seto stated in a monotone.

"Oh! You must be Mr. Kaiba! I wouldn't have expected you to be so young, but I hope that you will-"

"Spare me the pleasantries. I haven't come here to chat idly."

"Oh, of course. What can I help you with."

"You can buy the company back, but for ten times the price."

"Haha, that's a good one. I wouldn't have expected you to be the kind to joke!"

"I don't make jokes," Seto replied seriously.

"What? Why should I buy the company back at ten times the price?" the president exclaimed.

"Because if you don't, I'll shut this place down, leaving all your employees jobless," Seto threatened.

"You wouldn't!"

"Yes, I would."

"You are horrible, and you leave me with no choice."

Seto smirked.

"You've made a wise decision."

The president gave Seto the money, and Seto left without another word.

When he got home, Gozaburo praised his success.

"Well done, Seto," Gozaburo congratulated with a sly smile on his face. "You are now worthy to be called a Kaiba."

"I know, father," Seto replied with the same sinister smile on his face.

* * *

Sorry, the chapter's kind of short, but I have to go now. I hope that you like it!


	31. Chapter 31

Hey! Sorry for the late update. My sister was hogging the computer. Anyway...I hope that you like the chapter!

To Joey'sBrooklynRage: Yes, I watch Yugioh the Abridged series all the time! It's so funny! Hobson smash! It's like he's Frankenstein.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

He had done it. He had finally done it. After almost a year of trial and error he had created the blueprints for the world's first holographic dueling technology. He had been working relentlessly at this project ever since he had been given leave from his studies and worked for his father at Kaiba Corporation.

Seto could imagine the praise he would receive from all of the work he had put into it. He rushed out of his room to go KaibaCorp, where his father was surely working.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kaiba," one of the employees greeted.

"Are you doing well?" asked another.

Seto ignored these greetings, and proceeded into the elevator. He rode it to the top floor and then got out. He walked down the hall until he reached a door with the label 'Gozaburo Kaiba'. He knocked.

"Come in," said an irritated voice.

Seto opened the door and walked in.

"Hello, Seto. What brings you here? Have you completed all the paperwork already?" Gozaburo asked.

"No, I have come to speak of another matter," Seto replied.

"Of what do you wish to speak?" Gozaburo inquired.

"I want to talk about the system I developed," Seto said, as he handed the papers to Gozaburo.

Gozaburo looked over them.

"Seto, I'm busy right now. Get out," he demanded.

"Huh?"

"Leave. I have important things to do."

Seto understood then what his father was planning to do.

"I invented that sytem so that eveyone could use it for fun, but you want to use it for war!"

"I said get out. Don't you hear me?" Gozaburo asked in a rather frutrated tone.

"That system is not a weapon! I invented it for the theme park I'm going to make!"

Gozaburo threw the papers in Seto's face.

"I said get out already!" he yelled. "What are you talking about? Kaiba Land? It's stupid. Listen to me, Seto. You will inherit the Kaiba industry. My purpose is to dominate the world with machines of destruction, not to make silly games for children! I will use the system that you have created to wreak havoc across the world."

"You're wrong, father!" Seto protested.

Two security agents with dark sunglasses walked up behind Seto and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Let go of me! Let go of me!" he demanded. "I'm not finished!"

The two men dragged Seto out of the room.

"Father! Father!"

One of the security guards closed the doors, while the other threw Seto to the ground.

"Don't bother the boss again," one of them said.

"Or you'll have to be restrained," said the other.

Seto stood up.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he snapped angrilly, as he walked away.

He walked down the hall.

"I can't let him use that technology to destroy lives," he thought. "There must be some way to stop him."

Suddenly he had an idea.

* * *

"Gentlemen, I have called you here to discuss a very important matter," Seto declared.

Seto had gathered the members of the 'big five' to a meeting.

"We have to get back to work soon, and if Mr. Kaiba catches us here with you...it wouldn't be pretty," one of the gentlemen at the table said.

"I understand, Johnson, but believe me, this is worth your time," Seto assured. "Now, you all are great workers, but my father treats you like dirt, so I have a proposition for you. Help me take over KaibaCorp."

The big five gasped.

"You're not serious, are you?" one of them asked.

"I'm always serious," Seto replied cooly. "If you help me defeat my father, then I will give you the power you deserve. What do you say, gentlemen?"

"This is dangerous talk, Seto," one of them said.

"I know, Nesbitt, but think of the reward if we succeed," Seto urged.

"Do you have a plan?" asked the one called Johnson.

"Mr. Kaiba always has a plan. If he didn't have one, he wouldn't have come to us. I've seen him to some amazin' things before. I trust that if we follow him, we'll get KaibaCorp," said one with a southern accent.

"I'm flattered, Lector," Seto said.

"Well...if Lector thinks so, then I'm in," said Nesbitt.

"Count me in too!" exclaimed one of them.

"I'm all for it," said another.

"I guess..." Johnson agreed.

"Well, Mr. Kaiba, we're awaiting your instructions," Lector said.

Seto smirked.

"This is good," Seto thought. "Everything is going according to plan."

"Very well," Seto said. "Buy up as many shares of KaibaCorp as you can, but do it slowly, so it won't be suspicious. Keep buying until we have fifty-one shares of KaibaCorp."

"Yes, sir," they said, as they lef the room.

"Wonderful," Seto thought. "Time for phase two."

* * *

To all of my readers, just so you know, this is a mix of the english dub and the Japanese version. There are some parts of both versions that I like better than others, so I would like you to know that in case you haven't watched the Japanese version, and are like, "What? Gozaburo didn't take Seto's idea, he thought it was no good!" Anyway, I hope that you liked the chapter!


	32. Chapter 32

WARNING! This is a short chapter. Yeah, great warning, huh? I couldn't really think of anything else to write...sorry.

To Joey'sBrooklynRage: If you really want to know where the story's going, it's going down the drain. Just kidding...or at least I hope it isn't. I don't know. Well, There are like 4-5 chapters left, so it should be done soon. I don't know if that's a good thing. I'm guessing that it is.

To Xarime13: *cough, cough* Um...ME? He he...No, my friend, it was YOU, and no other!

* * *

Mokuba heard a knock on his door.

"Coming," he called.

There was another knock/

"I said I'm coming! Gosh..." he muttered as he walked to the door.

He opened the door.

"What do you-"

Mokuba gasped.

"Big brother?" he asked in disbelief.

Seto stood in the doorway.

"Hey, Mokuba. Do you mind if I come in?" Seto asked. "I have something important to tell you, but try to be quiet."

"Y-Yeah. Sure. It's good to see you again. I haven't seen you in a while," Mokuba said awkwardly, as he held the door open for his brother.

"I've been extremely busy; I hope that you can understand," Seto explained, as he entered the room.

"Oh! No! I understand."

Seto smiled.

"That's good!"

"He...he's smiling," Mokuba thought. "I don't think that I've seen him smile in a couple of years..."

"Mokuba? Mokuba, are you awake?" Seto asked, as he waved his hand in front of his younger brother's face.

Mokuba snapped back into reality.

"Yeah, yeah. So what did you want to talk to me about?" Mokuba asked.

"Ok, this is very serious. Are you sure that you can take the news?"

"Um...yeah?"

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you _positive_?"

"Yes! What is it?"

"Ok...I'm going to take over KaibaCorp."

There was silence.

"WHAT?" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Shhhhh!" Seto urged.

"Oops, sorry," Mokuba apologized. "But, what in the world are you thinking, big brother? Do you know what would happen if-"

"Yes, I know, Mokuba, but that won't happen."

"How can you be sure?"

"I've thought this through, Mokuba. It'll work, trust me."

"Seto, I'm scared. I don't want to think about what Gozaburo will do to you if he finds out."

"Don't worry. I already worked it out with the big 5, and they're on board. The only one I need support from now is you. Will you help me, little brother?"

Mokuba looked into his brother's eyes. They were still the same cold color.

"This is weird," Mokuba thought. "He's acting like he alway used to, but something's not right. I can't quite put my finger on it, but if he wants my help, then I'll help him, whatever the cost."

"Anything for you, big brother," Mokuba replied, smiling up at his brother.

"Thank you, Mokuba," Seto thanked.

"I just hope that he knows what he's getting into," Mokuba thought.

* * *

Yeah...I warned you. Well, gotta go kill chimera! On superhuman...help...


	33. Chapter 33

I got a new reviewer! YAY! In sweet celebration of this, I shall make this chapter extra-long. Also because it's Friday going on Saturday...but I still have a curfew. Why do I have a cufew on Friday night? Anyhoo, here's the chapter.

To Joey'sBrooklynRage: Really? I thought that I updated pretty puickly. I guess not...sniffle...Anyways, I get writers block ALL. THE. TIME. Don't feel like your the only one. And yes, in fact that is what this chapter is about. Once again, thankyou for reviewing so quickly like always! I'm addicted to your reviews.

To xtcrl: Wow! I'm absolutely positively ecstatic that you like my story! Thanks you so much for reviewing!

* * *

Everything had been going as planned. Nesbitt, Crump, Lector, Gansley, and Johnson had been gradually buying up parts of KaibaCorp. They had currently bought up 49 shares.

But unbeknownst to the big five, Seto had something up his sleeve. Those five gullible idiots had never considered about the fact that it was Gozaburo himself who ruled KaibaCorp, and he was as vigilant as a hawk. There was no way that they could buy up 51% of _his_ company without him knowing. So that's why Seto had created the most brilliant plan; but this plan came at a price.

"It's time," thought Seto.

He couldn't believe that he was going to do this. He couldn't believe that he was going to intentionally harm the only one he loved, the only one who brought him happiness. All for the company. Was it really worth it? Seto had asked himself this over and over again. Of course it was. Without the company, there was no Gozaburo, and with no Gozaburo, there was no pain. Right?

Seto tried to assure himself that he was doing the right thing; for both himself and his brother.

"Forgive me, Mokuba," he whispered, as he walked into the board room.

The big five looked up at him.

"Gentlemen, I bring disturbing news," he proclaimed. "Gozaburo knows about our plan."

The big five gasped.

"But...h-how could this have happened?" stuttered Nesbitt.

"There is only one possible solution. The information was leaked," Seto replied.

The big five were shocked.

Lector got out of his chair abruptly.

"Are you blamin' us, Mr. Kaiba?" Lector asked.

"No, I trust all of you. I wouldn't believe that one of you told Gozaburo. I know that you are all very honorable men."

"Then...who could have told him?" asked Johnson.

"The truth is sometimes the hardest thing to hear, but I must tell you. I am inclined to believe that it was none other than my little brother, Mokuba."

The big five gasped in utter disbelief.

"B-But Mr. Kaiba!" Lector protested.

"You wouldn't accuse such a small child. would you?" Crump asked.

"I thought that Mokuba was loyal to you," said Gansley.

"Do not underestimate Mokuba. He has committed more sins than you can imagine," Seto lied.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Seto thought.

He was tearing apart inside. It hurt him to say such falsehoods about his brother like this, but it had to be done.

"I believe that the only thing to do now is to confront him," Seto stated.

"But, Mr. Kaiba, with all due respect, I wouldn't believe that Mokuba would-or even could!- do such a thing," Lector said with a hint of suspicion.

"Does he know?" Seto asked himself. "No, there's no way...but how can I convince them?"

"Sometimes we are inclined to do things that aren't right, but I am sure that if he is truly sorry, then he will confess his sins, and help us fix this problem."

All of the members looked at Seto to see any traces of uncertainty. There were none.

"As you wish, Mr. Kaiba."

Mokuba was standing in the hallway waiting for his brother to come and tell him how everything was going. All of the sudden, he heard footsteps, and looked at the direction they were coming from.

"Big brother?" Mokuba asked. "Is that you?"

Seto came out of the hall and walked towards Mokuba, the big five following close behind.

"Big brother!" Mokuba exclaimed, as he ran towards him.

But Seto's hand reached out and whacked him in the face.

"How dare you betray me?" he shouted.

"But Seto-!" Mokuba protested.

"Tell me! How could you rat me out like that? You told Gozaburo!" Seto accused.

"What? No! I didn't tell Gozaburo! I didn't! I swear, Seto!"

"You liar!"

Seto threw Mokuba to the ground with perhaps more force than was necessary. The big five looked on the spectacle in astonishment.

"Get out of my sight," Seto commanded, as if he were repulsed by the very sight of Mokuba.

Tears began to stream down Mokuba's face.

"B-But Seto..." Mokuba cried, choking on his tears. "I didn't...I didn't do it. You know I would never betray you."

"Don't lie to me, Mokuba," Seto said, as he turned away and walked away.

"Seto, come back! Seto!"

Seto walked away without looking back. The big 5 followed Seto.

"Sir, don't you think that was a bit harsh?" asked Crump.

"I want to be alone," Seto replied.

"But, sir, you-"

"I said leave me alone!" Seto yelled.

"Y-Yes, sir," Crump said, as Seto walked into his room and slammed the door.

Seto stared out the windows of his room; it was raining.

"I'm so sorry Mokuba," he whispered, as he fell to his knees. "I've failed you."

"G-Gozaburo?" Mokuba called out, wandering about the maze of hallways.

Tears still poured from his eyes.

"Gozaburo?" he called out again.

Mokuba looked up at one of the doors. The plaque on it read 'Gozaburo K.' Mokuba knocked on the door.

"What is it? I'm busy," a voice said from inside the room.

Mokuba slowly opened the door. Gozaburo looked to see who it was. He was surprised to see Mokuba's tear-streaked face popping out from the door.

"Mokuba?" Gozaburo asked in bewilderment.

"This is odd," he thought. "He usually tries to be strong like his older brother. It's strange for him to be showing such weakness openly. The only one he would show weakness to is Seto. Something probably happened between the two. Maybe I can use this to my advantage."

"What is it?" Gozaburo asked. "Come here, I won't bite."

"Probably," he added in his mind."

Mokuba ran to Gozaburo, and began to cry into his chest. Gozaburo remained calm, thought he was startled a bit by this act.

"What is it, Mokuba?" Gozaburo asked, as he awkwardly patted the young boy's back. "You can tell me anything."

Mokuba looked up at Gozaburo.

"Oh, it's awful! Seto thinks that I told you that he's trying to take over your company, but it wasn't! It was probably one of those terrible men," Mokuba sobbed.

Gozaburo's eyes widened.

"W-What did you say, Mokuba?" he asked.

"Seto said that...*sniffle*...that I told you about his plan to take over your company. It was probably one of the big five. Why were you so surprised?"

"Oh, it's just that I wouldn't have expected Seto to do something so heartless. I guess that he's just not who he used to be. Come here, I'll tell you what. We'll stop him. We'll stop your terrible brother from harming you anymore."

"By buying back the stocks?"

"No, we don't need to. If you help me, then we won't need anything else, because you're the most important person."

This seemed to brighten Mokuba's spirits.

"O-Ok," Mokuba said, as he wiped his eyes on his sleeves.

"We'll work this all out in the morning,ok? Now go to bed."

Mokuba left the room, and headed for bed.

"Taking over my comany, huh?" Gozaburo thought. "Why that ungrateful little...But no worries. As long as I have Mokuba and his two percent of KaibaCorp I won't need anything else. I can't wait to see the look on Seto's face."

Gozaburo chuckled at what he thought was his victory, but never once considered that he might just be a pawn in his very own game.

* * *

Do I make Mokuba cry too much? Sorry, it's just he's kind of a cry-ish character. (Another one of my made-up words.) It's just that I know I would be sobbing like crazy if that happened to me. Anyway, I hope that you liked the chapter! And I think that the plot is actually thickening now...or is it thinning?


	34. Chapter 34

I was going to take today off...but I got a new reviewer, so I had to write another chapter. Gosh, at this rate, I'll be a month ahead of schedule. Which is actually a relatively good thing. Well, I hope that you like it!

To Joey'sBrooklynRage: I'm not THAT good. You give me too much credit. I saw that you published a new story! Unfortunately I couldn't read it. For some strange reason hasn't been working right. It's not letting me click on stories and stuff. Is it just my computer that's doing it, or is it doing that to you?

To HopelessRomantic183: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad that you like my story. I always like to know what my readers are thinking. On Seto's Wikipedia profile (I use wikipedia for practically everything) that their mom died of childbirth, and their dad died like 2-ish years later.

* * *

Gozaburo Kaiba gazed menacingly at the sight set before him. Seto sat in the chair opposite him, the big five stood behind him.

They sat in a room surrounded with glass walls. You could see the stars shining in the sky; but there was nothing beautiful about this evening. There was a blanket of tension residing over the room that it seemed no one could break.

"So, Seto, we sit opposite each other like we always used to," Gozaburo finally said. "Although, it used to be that I called you here, but today it's the other way around. May I ask what you wish to speak about?"

"I have something to tell you," Seto declared. "The big five and I have taken control of all of KaibaCorp."

Gozaburo smirked.

"Wrong, but nice try," he replied cooly. "You see, I knew about your plan to buy out KaibaCorp, but you were only able to my forty-nine percent! I'm afraid that leaves me with fifty-one. You lose, Seto, because this company is still mine!"

Seto's eyes narrowed.

Gozaburo stood up from his chair and slammed his hand against the table.

"And as for you five, as punishment for betraying me, you're all fired! And I'll make sure you never work in this town again! Now clean off your desks and get out of my sight right now," Gozaburo shouted. "And don't think you're off the hook, Seto. You're heading back to the orphanage, where little brats like you belong!"

Seto stood up to look his 'father' in the eye.

"Any minute now," Seto thought.

As if on cue, the door suddenly the door opened, and Mokuba walked into the room.

"No he's not! He's staying!" Mokuba declared.

Seto looked at his little brother with the most surprised face he could muster.

"What? How?" he asked, in pure bewilderment.

"Easy! I'm giving my two percent of KaibaCorp to you, big brother," Mokuba said, as if it were common sense.

"You're making a mistake, Mokuba!" Gozaburo protested. "Remember how badly he treated you?"

"Seto and I are a team; I'd never turn my back on him."

"You fool!"

"I have made up my mind."

Seto turned to look at Gozaburo.

"You heard my little brother. Now I'm the President of KaibaCorp."

Gozaburo was shocked.

"How...how could this have happened?" he asked.

It was disgraceful...dishonorable...unacceptable.

"How could you, Seto? How could you do this to me?" Gozaburo aked. "How could you do this to the person who took you in? The one who taught you all you know? The very one who looked after you? How could you? HOW COULD YOU!"

Gozaburo lunged at Seto, but two of the big five held him back.

"Don't waste your strength on such a useless old man; there's nothing that he can do to harm us," Seto mocked.

The two nodded, and let go of Gozaburo.

"You two! All of you!" Gozaburo yelled. "Why did you do this? Do you really expect him to-"

"Oh, come on, Mr. Kaiba," Johnson said. "You've lost! Why can't you just accept it?"

These words echoed in Gozaburo's mind.

"You've lost..."

"You've lost..."

"You've lost..."

He...he had lost. He had lost. He had been tricked, he saw that now. How clever he had been in planning all of this out. Seto had known that he was too prideful, that he was too stubborn. Seto had known that he wouldn't buy back the stocks as long as he had an even more embarrassing way of defeating his opponent. The boy was smarter than he'd thought.

"But there's one last thing that he needs to learn," Gozaburo thought.

The old man began to chuckle maniacally. The others were surprised at this; none of them had ever seen him lose it like this.

"Seto, did I ever teach you the penalty of losing?" Gozaburo asked.

"No..." Seto replied warily.

"Then let me tell you, boy," Gozaburo said. "The price for losing is..."

Gozaburo looked Seto in the eye, with an evil smirk on his face.

"DEATH!" he exclaimed.

The old man lunged out the glass window.

Seto and the big five rushed over to where he had jumped. Seto peered down and watched him fall with the same menacing smirk.

He hit the ground. Blood spurted from his body. There were screams and phones dialing numbers, but all in the KaibaCorp building were still.

Everything was still.

* * *

Yeah, I don't know if it ACTUALLY ended like that, but Gozaburo did jump out a window in the Manga. I haven't read the manga, but it says so on Seto's wikipedia page. I love wikipedia. That's just how I imagined it to end, and I thought it was pretty good. Well I hope that you like it, and I'll try to get the next chapter done soon. It's almost finished! YAY!


	35. Chapter 35

Hey, sorry if the update is a bit late. I had a bit of trouble with this chapter, but I hope that it turned out ok.

To Joey'sBrooklynRage: Hey, I got to read your new story! Fanfiction seems to be working right now, or it seems to be. I like it. Evanescence songs are so good to write with. I listen to them frequently when I write. I hope that you like this chapter.

To xtcrl: What does your name stand for, by the way? Or did you just put random letters together? I'm glad that you liked the chapter, and like I said in an earlier chapter, this is a mixture on the manga and anime.

To HopelessRomantic183: I thought that he uploaded a copy of his mind to the computer, so that when he died, he would still be on the computer, or something like that. The whole thing is really confusing.

* * *

Everyone was paralyzed. They were shocked at what had just happened.

"Am...Am I seeing things?" Seto thought.

But he wasn't. There was no way that this was fake.

"He's gone," he thought. "He's really gone."

Seto felt a tug on his arm.

"Come on, Seto, lets go somewhere else. I don't want to see this anymore," Mokuba said.

Seto didn't avert his eyes from Gozaburo's corpse. It was as if he hadn't heard Mokuba at all.

"Big brother...you're scaring me," Mokuba said, his bottom lip quivering.

But Seto didn't answer, he just stared at the spectacle with wide eyes.

"Seto, let's go!" Mokuba exclaimed, as he pulled Seto's arm and tried in vain to get him to respond.

Seto felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Johnson standing next to him.

"Come on, there's nothing more to see here," he said, as he left the room with the big five.

Mokuba looked up at his brother.

"Come on, Seto. Please," Mokuba pleaded.

Seto turned to see the body one last time, and then nodded.

"Alright," he said, as he allowed Mokuba to drag him away from the room.

* * *

It had been a day after Gozaburo's funeral, and Seto walked among the rows of tombstones. He held no flowers, no incense, nothing to give; yet he was there. Why was he there?

Seto finally stopped at one of the graves. Underneath its title was a plaque, saying that he was a good man, and a good father.

"Father," Seto scoffed. "When was he ever a father to me?"

The sixteen year old boy stared in disgust at his deceased guardian's tomb.

"You're lucky, you know that?" Seto said. "All you had to do was leave. You can forget about everything. You can forget how miserable you made my life, you can forget about how you lost everything, you can just forget it all. And what's to stop you? Huh? What's there to stop you?"

Seto stared at the tombstone, as if he were expecting the inanimate object to give a response, but it never did.

"There's nothing tying you down," Seto continued. "You lost. You thought that you had nothing left. You thought that no one cared about you; and you were right. Who would care about you anyway?"

There was silence for a little while.

"You're such a coward...you thought that you could just leave, and everything that you were, everything that you stood for, would mean nothing? You thought that you could just vanish, and we'd just forget that you were alive? I can never forget you! You're always in the back of my head, laughing at my mistakes! Well, I'm going to tell you what. You made so many more mistakes than I did, and your mistakes hurt. They hurt everyone, but you never cared. And why would you care? You're just a selfish piece of junk, wallowing in your grief and misery, and it serves you right!" Seto yelled. "Yeah, we're fine without you. We never needed you; we never needed anybody! And no one was there anyway!"

Seto fell to his knees.

"I hate you! I loath you! I despise you! I hate both of you! You sick, selfish, worthless jerks!"

Seto could hear thunder boom in the sky above him. He could hear the soft pitter-pattering of the rain beginning to fall. He could feel the droplets fall on his skin; but he ignored all of this. He wasn't done yet.

"You're the worst," he said softly. "Your terrible. I hate you, and you deserve it."

Seto spit on the gravestone, and got up.

"This is the last time you'll hear from me, father," Seto said.

He turned around, and walked away in the rain, leaving the tombstone behind.

'Aito Watanabe

A good man,

and a good father.'

* * *

Epic. Sorry, was it too epic? I think that the next chapter might be the last, but I'll have to see...I hope that you liked it! (Apperantly my sister hates this...She loaths it, she despises it!)


	36. Chapter 36

Hey! I'm sorry for the sort-of late update. I've:

A. Been editing my story, because I found some major problems such as name confusion, typos, and...name confusion. I feel like such an idiot to have made so many mistakes.

B. I've been feeling kind of crummy.

C. My internet has been...irritating to say the least.

Well, I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

To Joey'sBrooklynRage: Wait...now you're saying that you DON'T want the story to end? But you said...WHAT? Stop changing your mind! Gosh...

To xtcrl: Yeah, wasn't it? Lol, it's ok, I say stuff all the time, and I have no clue what I'm saying.

To Cster: I really don't know whether or not I'll do a sequel. Really, I don't. Sorry!

* * *

It had been two days since Seto had visited Gozaburo's grave, and Seto was sitting in Gozaburo's old office, but it was his now. He sat down in Gozaburo's chair, somewhere he thought he would never sit.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Seto called.

The door opened, and Mokuba walked in.

"Hey, Seto," he greeted.

"Hello, Mokuba," Seto said.

Mokuba stood in the doorway, and shuffled his feet nervously.

"Is there something wrong, Mokuba?" Seto asked.

"Oh, no...there's nothing...wrong..." Mokuba replied, as he stared at the wall awkwardly.

"Mokuba, you know you're terrible at lying, right?"

Mokuba looked down, his hair shadowing his eyes.

"Come on, what is it?" Seto persisted.

Mokuba just stared at the floor.

"Mokuba?"

Seto was getting to be very worried.

"Mokuba, you can tell me. You can tell me anything."

Mokuba looked up, and ran into his brother's arms, crying. Seto awkwardly put his arms around Mokuba, and tried to comfort him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, big brother!" Mokuba sobbed.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry about Gozaburo knowing about your plan, but I didn't do it! I didn't tell him! Please believe me."

Seto's eyes widened.

"Mokuba..." he said.

Seto felt enormously guilty.

"I know. I know that you didn't do it, and I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you. Can you forgive me, Mokuba?" Seto asked, as he hugged his brother tighter.

"Of course, big brother! I'll always forgive you."

"Really?" Seto asked in surprise. "After all that I've done to harm you?"

Mokuba looked up into Seto's eyes.

"You're my big brother, how could I not?"

"Thank you, Mokuba," Seto said.

The two hugged each other for a while.

"So, Seto, what are you going to do with Gozaburo's company now? Are you going to keep on making weapons?" Mokuba inquired, breaking the silence.

"No, no, I"m going to make this company better. I'll make sure that we throw everything that's bad out, and we'll make something new. Something that won't cause destruction or harm."

"Like what?"

"Like games. We'll make games for people to enjoy."

Mokuba smiled.

"Really?"

"Yup, and you, vice president, will be the first to try out my newest invention-the duel arena!"

"Really? Right now?"

"Well, it's still just a prototype right now, but as soon as it's finished, you'll be the first to use it."

"Thank you, big brother."

"You're welcome. Oh, and from now on, call me Nii-sama."

"Nii...sama?"

"Yup! It can be my special name," Seto said.

"Alright, Nii-sama."

Mokuba smiled up at Seto, and Seto smiled back.

Times would get tough from now on, and they knew that, but they would make it through everything, as long as they had each other.

Fin

* * *

Was that a decent ending? I don't know, like I said at the beginning, this is my first fanfic. By the way, Nii-sama means big brother. Well, there you go, folks. The Life and Lies of Seto Kaiba. I would like to say again that I don't own any material that is in here. I would like to say thank you to Arana Is and Hikari Mokuba's Guardian for the inspiration, and all of my reviewers. I would also like to thank my sister, Xarime13, for helping me to edit some stuff, but she really didn't do that much *dodging a punch*. Most of all, though, I would like to thank Joey'sBrooklynRage for her support. Let's give three cheers to her. Well, I will hopefully see you soon in another fanfic!

~Kookoo 4 Kaiba


End file.
